pas celle qu'on choisit
by Juste D
Summary: 6x16 - 7x… Lucille brise. Lucille mutile. Lucille fracasse. Lucille broie. Encore. Encore. Encore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Je ne sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai passé mon été avec D… et, je sais pas lui (...), mais moi, c'était super ! ^^**_

 _ **Alors, pour les petits nouveaux, après Les Yeux Vitreux et Faire Envie Aux Affamés, voici donc la suite, surtout un interlude, de 7 chapitres au total, des aventures de ma douce Emma au pays des croqueurs enchantés… vous y découvrirez une Emma qui parle, qui gigote, qui crie, qui dit des gros mots, voire qui plaisante, si si !.**_

 _ **Evidemment, je ne spoile, rien… parce que je ne sais quasi rien et m'y refuse.**_

 _ **Mais je fais intervenir les personnages qui me sont utiles sans trop savoir si… Je reviendrai donc, sans doute, éditer quand nous serons définitivement fixés sur le sort de chacun, mais cela ne devrait rien modifier du tout au tout.**_

 _ **Par contre, j'ai fait un écart au fil de la série, du moins à ce moment là de l'histoire. Juste une petite incohérence - qui sera peut être récupérée au cours de la saison 7 d'ailleurs, j'espère : Tara n'est pas partie. Du moins elle est revenue à Alexandria au moment de mon fait.. 'Cause que ça ne pouvait être qu'elle… Alors merci de m'accorder cette petite entorse. Je l'ai faite exprès, ne me houspillez pas ^^**_

 _ **Enfin, côté musique, je mettrai des titres au fil des chapitres, certains ne correspondront sans doute pas par le texte, mais principalement par la mélodie ou l'ambiance. Ils sont davantage une playlist sur laquelle j'ai rêvassé, réfléchi et écrit au cours de ces derniers mois.**_

 _ **L'univers et les perso de TWD ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne rien à rien à écrire ces lignes, si ce n'est mon amusement tout personnel, ainsi que le vôtre peut être aussi.**_

 _ **Bref, juste pour patienter avant la reprise des hostilités quoi (oui, normalement j'aurai tout publié avant le 23.10.16)**_

 _ **Enjoy and review ! (youhou !)**_

* * *

 _ **528491 - Hans Zimmer**_

 _ **Why'd you only call me when you're high - Arctic Monkeys**_

* * *

 _ ***EDIT*EDIT*EDIT*EDIT***_

 _ **youhouhou….**_

 _ **Me voila pour modifier, peu, beaucoup, intolérablement, les incohérences que j'ai donc écrites… maintenant que nous sommes gentiment fixés…**_

 _ **Evidemment, je ne change pas les événements que je ne pouvais deviner (qui me brisent total le coeur et qui me dégoûtent cause que ça rend mes deux dernières fic complètement bidon ! arh).**_

 _ **Je ne tiens compte donc que des décès et non des départs…**_

 _ **Je mets les modif sans doute les mettre entre **,**_

 _ ***EDIT*EDIT*EDIT*EDIT***_

* * *

Lucille brise.

Lucille mutile.

Lucille fracasse.

Lucille broie.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Emma entend les hurlements de douleur que certains arrivent à expulser. Puis, sans vraiment se le formuler, elle entend des silences, comprend des chutes sourdes, lourdes, au sol. Certains ont très certainement perdu connaissance sous l'intolérable qui se déroule à quelques centimètres d'eux, survivants.

Emma voit, à la limite de son champ de vision, quelqu'un se porter en avant, à quatre pattes, soulevé de violents haut-le-coeur qui ne produisent rien, si ce n'est de la bile blanchâtre.

Elle ne réagit pas, n'a aucun geste de réconfort envers la personne. Elle ne peut pas. Pas tant que Lucille fait son oeuvre.

Elle regarde droit devant elle, sans ciller, sans même voir la clairière, le demi cercle qu'ils forment tous, à genoux, terrorisés, en nage de la nuit si chaude et moite de ce début d'automne. Elle est littéralement statufiée.

Parce que Lucille fait son oeuvre.

Puis, enfin, Lucille cesse.

Negan reprend la parole, à peine essoufflé, mais elle n'écoute pas, n'entend plus rien.

Au bout d'une éternité, Emma se retrouve sur ses pieds, vient soutenir quelqu'un qu'elle ne peut identifier, telle une simple machine dépourvue d'empathie réelle, pour l'aider à se redresser, en larmes, mais silencieux.

Elle suit son groupe, mutilé d'un membre, qui monte un à un dans le camping-car, en rang d'oignons dociles. La personne montant devant elle se dirige vers l'intérieur gauche du véhicule. Alors sans rien demander, elle se défait de sa veste en jean qu'elle jette sur le siège passager, restant en tee-shirt à manches courtes, et elle se glisse à la place conducteur. De toutes façons, sa tête est vide, son corps a pris une nouvelle fois les rennes, mécanique.

Elle attend encore un moment et quand elle entend que se ferme la porte du véhicule, dans un claquement, sans un mot, elle met le contact et passe la première.

La route s'ouvre à travers le pare-brise du gros bahut, déchirée par les phares qui lancent une lumière d'un jaune blafard, mètres après mètres.

Si une horde surgissait en travers du chemin goudronné, là, maintenant, elle ne s'arrêterait sans doute pas, démunie de tout réflexe de survie. Ce serait sans doute la solution, d'ailleurs. Personne ne lui en voudrait, si ?

Ses passagers sont silencieux Elle entend à peine les quelques sanglots réprimés à l'arrière.

Emma ne fixe que la route, ses mains tiennent le volant fermement et jouent avec le levier de vitesses avec souplesse et sans accoup, pas comme Eugène qui les a secoués comme des pruniers, avant de se faire arrêter par les Sauveurs… Le camping-car est un vieux modèle et elle ne s'est même pas interrogée de la boîte de vitesses manuelle, au vu de la longue tige du levier allant jusqu'au sol du véhicule.

Le bahut file sur le ruban, sillonnant la forêt encore noire de nuit.

.

.

" Emma… ? demande une voix masculine et douce. Emma, tu m'entends ? On est arrivés. Tu peux descendre, maintenant…" dit-il encore, rassurant, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant endormi dans une voiture, en fixant la jeune femme, inquiet.

Mais Emma ne semble pas réagir, et reste immobile, le regard toujours fixé droit devant elle.

Elle entend pourtant bien l'homme sortir du véhicule, poussant un lourd soupir impuissant.

Le grand pare-brise devant elle s'ouvre maintenant sur l'enceinte d'Alexandria. Le jour s'est levé et la grisaille a envahi le ciel. La paroi de la muraille métallique est toute proche du véhicule, sur sa gauche. Elle a même stationné correctement le grand bahut. Il est vide dorénavant. Tous sont descendus, un par un, se soutenant les uns les autres, comme ils ont pu.

Mais personne n'est venu s'enquérir de savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide, elle. N'attendant personne, elle est restée là, les bras tendus, bien droits, les mains posées sur le volant.

Quelqu'un d'autre monte encore dans l'habitacle, par la porte latérale, derrière elle. Elle l'entend gravir la marche haute, dans un souffle bruyant de résignation. Elle sent aussi son poids faire légèrement osciller le véhicule. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle n'a pas l'envie, ni l'énergie de réagir. L'image d'Alexandria, de la rue, calme et déserte, lui suffit. Elle n'a pas envie de gérer davantage pour l'instant. Peut être qu'en restant là, ainsi, elle va finir par se faire oublier. Et par la même occasion, oublier tout.

" Emma…" marmonne la voix rocailleuse à son oreille.

Daryl regarde le profil immobile et inexpressif de la jeune femme qui ne réagit toujours pas à son prénom.

Quand Negan leur a intimé de partir - avant qu'il ne change d'avis - Daryl a bien vu qu'Emma était là. Mais il était lui-même si choqué, qu'il n'a pas pu être encore davantage surpris de la découvrir parmi eux. Et la voyant s'occuper d'un de leur compagnon, il s'est laissé déborder et n'a plus pris une seconde pour venir vers elle. Il n'a réalisé qu'elle avait pris le volant et les avait tous ramenés sains et saufs à travers la forêt quasiment noire, qu'une fois devant Alexandria, entendant grincer le portail que Gabriel tirait avec empressement.

Il faisait soigner sa blessure à l'épaule, quand son ami est venu le chercher, le visage passablement inquiet. Celui-ci n'a eu qu'à prononcer le prénom de la jeune femme pour que Daryl laisse tout en plan, enfilant sa chemise à carreaux sans manche à même la peau, et court vers le portail de la petite ville. Il pensait qu'elle était toujours avec quelqu'un du groupe, n'importe qui, mais pas toute seule dans ce foutu van, bordel !

Alors de la voir là, immobile, insensible au monde autour d'elle, il sent sa culpabilité enfler encore davantage.

" Aller Emma, viens… On va sortir de là…" chuchote-t-il encore.

Mais quel minable il fait ! N'importe qui d'autre que lui est bien plus doué pour réconforter et guider les gens !

Daryl pose sa main sur le bras maigre, tendu à l'extrême au dessus du volant du véhicule. Il réalise que celui-ci est anormalement glacé, malgré la douceur de la nuit passée. Il recouvre alors totalement la petite main de la sienne, complètement crispée sur le volant. Elle est, elle aussi, totalement gelée d'être restée figée trop longtemps. Il doit forcer pour décrocher les doigts blanchis autour du cercle en plastique. Quand il détend un doigt, faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal non plus, son voisin se referme comme une serre sur le support rond.

" Em'… s'te plait…" demande doucement Daryl, en comprenant son manège.

Pendant qu'il continue à lutter contre ses doigts enserrant le volant, il l'entoure de son autre bras, malgré la douleur sourde à son épaule, afin de l'obliger à sortir du fauteuil. Il s'avoue qu'il est même prêt à l'y obliger de force. De toutes manières, vu son gabarit minuscule d'enfant maigrelet, il n'aura aucun mal à la sortir de là, s'il le décide vraiment. Mais têtue, elle se tend encore davantage et un gémissement perce enfin ses lèvres entrouvertes et déjà craquelées de n'avoir pas été assez humidifiées.

Il sert encore davantage son étreinte autour de son corps, voulant la rassurer tout autant que la faire céder.

" Viens… sortons d'ici…" la supplie encore l'homme.

Mais la jeune femme secoue la tête obstinément, frôlant son torse de son oreille droite.

" Pourquoi ? demande-t-il doucement, voulant comprendre sa résistance.

\- Il faut aller *les* chercher…" lâche-t-elle.

Les yeux, à nouveau éteints, qu'elle lève sur lui le glacent autant que ses mots.

"D'accord… on va aller *les* chercher… réprimant un soupir impuissant. Mais d'abord, tu dois venir avec moi.

\- Tu promets ? insiste-t-elle

\- C'est obligé…" déterminé.

L'homme scelle sa promesse en posant ses lèvres une seconde sur le dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, assise. Il pose à nouveau sa main sur la sienne, toujours accrochée au volant.

Emma consent enfin à lâcher prise et se lève doucement de son siège tandis que Daryl se recule pour la laisser faire, à son rythme, prêt à la recevoir au cas où elle faiblisse.

Puis il ouvre la marche jusqu'à descendre du véhicule, et en se retournant vers elle, il découvre son visage tuméfié, à la lumière du jour, et la blancheur encore frappante de son crâne à moitié rasé.

Elle marque un temps, sur le seuil, évaluant la hauteur de la marche à franchir, alors que ses jambes plient effectivement plus que nécessaire, à sa réception au sol. Dans un réflexe, elle s'agrippe au vêtement de l'homme, et elle regarde la paroi métallique, trouvant la tâche de sang séché à sa hauteur, là où son arcade sourcilière est venue se fendre, juste après que le Sauveur l'ait secouée d'agacement.

Daryl suit son regard et comprend dans cette petite tâche sombre ce qui a pu se passer.

La colère sourde qui bat en lui prend encore un niveau d'obscurité.

" On va soigner ça, déjà…"

Emma tient toujours sa chemise, reportant son regard vers lui, se contentant d'hocher faiblement la tête.

.

.

Daryl et Emma pénètrent dans la maison 74 silencieuse.

" Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé ?! l'accueille Tara. Je n'ai recousu que le dos, faut encore faire le devant, mon grand… la voix mourant sur sa plaisanterie, en découvrant Emma timidement camouflée derrière le dos de l'homme qui s'avance.

\- Occupe toi d'elle avant, tu veux ?"

Ouvrant les bras, redevenue instantanément prévenante, Tara guide Emma jusqu'à une chaise, examinant son sourcil droit bien fendu. La plaie est déjà sèche et elle ne saigne plus. Tara trifouille dans des tiroirs.

" Daryl, installe toi sur la table, qu'on en finisse avec cet atelier couture, dit-elle sans le regarder. Emma, je vais juste mettre ce petit pansement. Ca devrait tenir la plaie sans avoir à faire de point, d'une voix plus douce. Même si tu risques d'avoir une marque, ma pauvre…" avec une moue désolée.

Emma hausse les épaules en fixant la jeune femme face à elle. Elle sent alors son souffle tiède sur ses lèvres quand Tara s'approche tout près de son visage pour déposer délicatement et correctement le mince pansement blanc.

" Voilà pour ça ! déclare Tara en reculant d'un pas, admirant son travail en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme une artiste devant son oeuvre achevée. Pour le reste, ça devrait se résorber tout seul…" restant évasive.

Emma ne demande rien, ignorant ce que recouvre ce "reste", et hoche la tête en signe de remerciement, avant de se lever lentement.

" A nous ?! demande Tara face à un Daryl à nouveau assis sur la table d'examen, le regard sombre.

\- Tu m'as charcuté par derrière, ma vieille… maugrée-t-il.

\- Ah… désolée… visiblement faussement navrée. J'ai jamais dit que j'étais douée en couture, mon pote…

\- Je vais me démerder tout seul si tu veux bien… file moi c'tte aiguille là… lui montrant l'ustensile à quelques centimètres de ses doigts, faisant mine de ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre, exprès.

\- Je vais le faire si tu veux ?" articule alors Emma d'une voix minuscule.

Tara se retourne vers elle, et Daryl lève le nez de sa blessure pour la fixer ; tous deux comme étonnés de la découvrir encore là.

Il hoche la tête à son attention, reportant son regard sombre sur Tara.

" Ca pourra pas être pire que cette acharnée, là…

\- A ton service, Chéri !" s'exclame Tara légèrement, avant de s'éloigner dans la maison..

Emma, parée de l'aiguille courbe munie du fil sombre, identique à celui qu'elle voit chaque jour dans la glace en regardant sa tempe, se plante devant l'homme assis sur la table.

La plaie béante est à la hauteur de ses yeux et elle la fixe intensément une seconde, absorbée, avant de planter la pointe aiguisée de l'aiguille dans la peau souple.

Daryl souffle bruyamment et baisse la tête, ses mèches tombant et camouflant son visage, les mains crispées sur le rebord de la table alors que le métal stérile perce un trou, puis un deuxième sur les bordures de la plaie.

Emma fait le plus lentement et le plus doucement qu'elle peut. Le métal glisse assez facilement, mais elle doit tirer un peu plus fermement pour insérer le fil plus rugueux.

" Vache !" grogne Daryl.

Dans un réflexe, il resserre ses jambes restées grandes écartées et dans son mouvement aussi fort que brusque, bouscule Emma, installée là et pourtant bien plantée sur ses jambes. La main de la jeune femme se déporte et involontairement, elle tire sur le fil bien trop sèchement au goût de son patient.

" Pardon pardon !" s'écrie-t-elle, catastrophée, alors qu'il râle encore plus fort.

Mais la longueur de fil est passée.

" Chuis désolée… murmure-t-elle, reprenant son aplomb. Encore deux points et ça devrait aller.

\- Tu vas me rendre dingue… baragouine-t-il, mi colère mi taquin, faisant mine de lui en vouloir..

\- Après j'arrête, promis…" concentrée, le regard fixé sur sa tâche, ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu.

Quelques minutes courageuses plus tard, Emma a fini son bandage et Daryl a remis sa chemise.

" J'vais fumer une clope…" déclare-t-il, en guise de remerciement sûrement, sautant sur ses pieds, et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Emma ne commente pas, s'avançant vers l'évier pour se laver les mains.

.

.

" P'tain d'bordel de merde…" jure Daryl, planté sur le seuil de l'entrée en découvrant les deux femmes.

Emma est assise à son tour sur la table d'examen, et Tara est grimpée derrière elle, faisant reposer le dos de la jeune femme contre sa poitrine. La tête d'Emma repose contre son épaule, en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, au bord de l'inconscience, tandis que Tara lui frictionne les bras, voire la secoue franchement, comme pour la faire revenir à elle.

" Elle tremble comme j'ai jamais vu ! Elle fait un genre de convulsion ou un état de choc à retardement, j'sais pas ! Trouve une couverture ou quelque chose et viens la frictionner pour la réchauffer ! lui ordonne Tara, réellement alarmée.

\- P'tain, je sors deux minutes et voilà comment tu m'la rends ?!

\- Va chier ducon ! crie Tara. Elle s'est assise là et est devenue molle comme une chique ! Je l'ai rattrapée de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe de la table ! Alors aide moi, crétin !"

Daryl trouve une couverture colorée sur le divan du salon et revient au pas de course vers les deux femmes. Debout, face à Emma, il regarde Tara derrière elle, les genoux posés sur la table, assise sur ses talons, les cuisses autour de la jeune femme immobile, les dominant tous deux d'une tête et demi.

Les deux amis se regardent, sérieux. Daryl est fin prêt à l'écouter. Tara avance le haut du corps inerte et mou, mais secoué de violents soubresauts, d'Emma doucement vers lui, la décollant de sa poitrine généreuse. L'homme étire la couverture autour de ses épaules alors que sa tête vient taper doucement contre sa clavicule droite.

" Maintenant, frictionne la… lui indique Tara plus calmement.

\- C'est tout ?!

\- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ! s'énerve à nouveau la jeune femme, à genoux sur la table, levant les bras au ciel. C'est Denise le doc' ici ! Elle est frigorifiée, ta copine ! Elle fait de l'hypothermie, là ! Faut la réchauffer !

\- Ok, ok… tempère Daryl.

Daryl commence alors à frotter le dos arrondi d'Emma, de plus en plus vigoureusement, alors que ses propres paumes de mains se réchauffent déjà contre les couleurs vives de la couverture.

Ils restent tous ainsi encore quelques minutes, en silence.

Puis Tara va pour descendre enfin de son perchoir, à reculons, avec précautions, posant sa main gauche près de la jambe d'Emma, pour s'assurer de ne pas perdre l'équilibre pendant qu'elle pose un à un les pieds par terre.

La main d'Emma trouve et presse quelques uns de ses doigts faiblement, en signe de gratitude discrète. Tara lui frotte une ou deux fois la cuisse doucement pour toute réponse.

Une fois sur ses pieds, Tara les regarde faire encore un peu, observant qu'Emma remue enfin lentement la tête, le front toujours posé contre l'homme qui la secoue plus doucement dans un mouvement de haut en bas.. Les soubresauts semblent s'être apaisés.

" P'tain deux nanas qui s'caressent sur une table… quand même… déclare encore Daryl, le ton rêveur, voulant alléger l'ambiance.

\- En plus d'être un sale redneck de base, ch'savais pas qu't'étais doublé d'un connard d'homophobe ! râle Tara

\- Chuis pas homophobe puisque j'te dis que j'trouve ça cool, pétasse…

\- Va t'faire foutre Dixon !"

Emma ne peut retenir un rire léger et étouffé, tournant la tête pour attraper le regard brun et espiègle de la jeune femme debout près d'eux, qui ne manque pas de lui adresser un clin d'oeil.

Emma sort de son nuage de coton qui semblait tout assourdir autour d'elle la minute d'avant. En revenant sur terre et à les entendre, elle est soudain consciente que la relation de ces deux là est bien plus affectueuse et profonde que les mots grossiers qu'ils emploient l'un envers l'autre. Elle sait aussi que la légèreté apparente de leur conversation n'est que pour camoufler, enfouir, toute la douleur qu'ils peuvent ressentir ne serait-ce que concernant la perte qu'ils viennent de subir, comme celle de Noah, Denise, et sans doute d'autres encore avant celles-ci. Et pour ça, elle ressent alors un vrai élan d'admiration pour leur courage, leur force mutuelle.

Tara conclue en passant près d'eux, en direction de la sortie, un sourire au coin des lèvres, présentant son majeur levé à l'homme qui lui rend également son sourire, complices.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à la semaine prochaine… ! ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Merci à vous de votre visite tout au long de la semaine ! Comme promis, voici donc la suite...**_

 _ **Encore une fois, je ne sais rien à rien de la suite qu'on nous réserve. J'ai donc utilisé les personnages dont j'avais besoin sans savoir si... ou pas. Je reviendrai donc éditer fin octobre...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Arsonist's lullaby - Hozier**_

 _ **All my tears - Ane Brun**_

* * *

 _ ***EDIT*EDIT*EDIT*EDIT*EDIT*EDIT***_

 ** _Quelques petites modif entre deux **_**

 _ ***EDIT*EDIT*EDIT*EDIT*EDIT*EDIT***_

* * *

Quand elle entend la porte d'entrée se refermer sur Tara, le front à nouveau contre son cou, Emma noue ses poignets dans le dos de l'homme face à elle, embrassant sa taille dans l'espace de ses bras. Sentant cette nouvelle pression, Daryl, qui a tourné sa tête vers l'entrée de la maison pour suivre Tara, reporte son attention sur la jeune femme, rassuré de la sentir à nouveau avec lui, et lui rend son étreinte avec une force renouvelée.

" Ne jamais sous estimer la puissance du câlin, murmure-elle à son oreille, après un long soupir de soulagement.

\- On peut dire que ta force à toi, c'est d'me faire sévèrement flipper, quand même…"

Après encore un petit moment de ce calme mérité, il s'écarte alors doucement et prend le visage de son amie entre ses mains. Elle sent glisser ses doigts derrière ses oreilles, allant soutenir ses cervicales nichées sous sa masse de cheveux bruns, comme s'il tenait la pierre précieuse ultime, vrillant son regard soudain limpide à ces yeux oranges, qui lui restent pourtant indéchiffrables.

" Ca va mieux ?

\- Mmmh… acquiesce-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- En fait, t'es la reine de la discrétion… constate-t-il, le ton à nouveau amusé. T'attends d'être sûre que personne ne puisse te voir pour commettre tes méfaits…

\- Voilà, c'est exactement ça… tu m'as démasquée… Sinon, tout le monde risque surtout de réclamer les bienfaits de mon super pouvoir…

\- Ouai… faisant mine d'évaluer la situation. Ma p'tite muskogee ultra-discrète… Cool ! en hochant la tête, visiblement aussi satisfait qu'impressionné, mais surtout amusé.

\- Je veux bien rentrer maintenant… poussant encore un soupir las.

\- T'es capable de marcher jusque là-bas ?"

Daryl ne se voit pas la porter telle une foutue princesse… il ne portera sans doute jamais plus que Beth de cette manière…

Mais au vu de la faiblesse dans les jambes dont Emma a fait preuve, il se dit qu'il doit sans doute l'aider malgré tout. Il se voit déjà la porter comme une enfant de six ans, ses jambes autour de sa taille, reposant assise sur ses avant-bras, quand elle interrompt ses divagations.

" Oui, je peux marcher… Je dois marcher, se raisonne-t-elle, faisant déjà mine de descendre de la table.

Daryl se recule d'un pas, un peu trop précipité de la table pour la laisser faire.

" Ok… " se contente-t-il de conclure en l'observant, encore prévenant.

C'est elle qui ouvre la porte de la maison 74 et sort sur le perron, baigné de soleil.

La grisaille du matin s'est levée et la lumière semble redonner vie à toute chose, une nouvelle fois. Mais aux yeux de la jeune femme, cette fois là apparaît comme particulièrement miraculeuse..

Au bout de quelques pas à peine, Eugène surgit de nulle part, se plantant devant elle, sa moue si personnelle sur son visage poupin. Sa paupière droite est boursouflée et teintée d'un violet sombre, à demi close, mais son oeil valide la fixe, lui, sans aucune gêne ; sa main droite tendue droit vers elle.

" Je sais qu'on n'est pas amis… même si tu me le demandais, tu dirais non, sans doute…" dit l'homme avec son débit rapide habituel.

Daryl lève les yeux au ciel, sachant déjà qu'il peut les emmener très loin dans cette direction. Emma reste bienveillante mais ne peut retenir son haussement de sourcil, attendant la suite.

" Mais je me présente ici et maintenant pour te remercier, continue le brun, toujours aussi solennel. Pour te remercier officiellement. D'avoir pris le volant. Parce que je n'en étais moi-même pas capable au moment opportun. Alors merci."

Emma a la politesse d'accepter sa poignée de main, que l'homme lui enserre très vigoureusement, au point qu'elle pense une seconde qu'il va finir par lui fracturer les métacartes qu'elle croit sentir se chevaucher les unes sur les autres, se retenant d'ouvrir grand la bouche tant de surprise que de douleur…

" Je t'en prie Eugene… lui répond-elle doucement en récupérant sa main meurtrie.

\- C'est moi " conclue-t-il, autoritaire, en faisant demi tour sur lui-même et en retournant d'où il est venu.

Emma l'observe, interloquée, se massant la main en grimaçant de douleur.

" Ce mec est une putain d'énigme…" commente Daryl toujours près d'elle alors qu'ils reprennent leur chemin.

Emma lève les yeux vers lui, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres.

Encore quelques pas et * Emma se met à visualiser Abraham… là, juste là...*

 _Abraham vient à leur rencontre, marchant droit vers eux. Emma se demande une fraction de seconde s'il va s'arrêter ou les écraser tels que, juste en leur marchant dessus… Mais il finit par la saisir à bras le corps, enserrant ses bras le long de son tronc, la soulevant sans effort à plusieurs centimètres du sol, serrée contre son poitrail puissant, à la seule force de ses biceps proéminents. Il la regarde, sérieux, tandis qu'elle ne peut qu'évaluer au mieux ses poils roux vif qui lui chatouillent presque les narines et les lèvres._

 _Il la repose enfin au sol sans trop de délicatesse._

 _" Merci jeune fille…" déclare-t-il en lui offrant son salut militaire le plus rigide._

Reprenant sa contenance, * dans un frisson lui secouant encore tout le corps * Emma se dit malgré elle qu'il aurait très bien pu aussi lui sortir un " _Et les Etats-Unis vous sont reconnaissants à vie_ " que ça ne l'aurait pas plus étonnée plus que ça. Mais elle *se serait contentée* de lui sourire timidement en retour. Alors qu'il *aurait* fait déjà demi tour.

Daryl *aurait continué* d'avancer près de la jeune femme, *aurait même sans doute* retenu un commentaire piquant à l'attention de l'ancien militaire baraqué. *Mais il se contente de regarder la jeune femme, le regard inquiet de son tremblement visible, alors qu'Emma lâche un soupir lourd, sans plus de mot. Comme s'il avait vu le grand roux, lui aussi.*

Ils avancent en silence dans les allées calmes et devenues quasi désertes jusqu'à la rue menant à la maison 101. Le couple voit venir Rick vers eux, de son pas soutenu et décidé, entendant ses santiags battre le bitume. Emma ralentit, un frisson incontrôlable hérissant son échine alors qu'il arrive à leur hauteur, hochant la tête, comme à son habitude, en la fixant pour la saluer.

" Je voulais te remercier pour…

\- C'est pas vrai…!" lâche Daryl dans sa barbe, n'y tenant plus

Rick fixe son ami, le regard interrogateur.

" Vous vous êtes donné le mot pour tous venir vous excuser de l'avoir oubliée dans le camping-car alors qu'elle nous a tous ramenés sains et saufs ?! s'énerve le chasseur.

\- Oui... lui répond Rick calmement, ne prenant visiblement pas ombrage de la réaction de son ami. Mais personne ne m'a dit de le faire, Daryl. Je vous ai aperçus et j'en ai profité. C'est tout. Je n'ai besoin de pers…

\- Emma !" l'interrompt encore Carl, arrivant en courant par derrière lui, le bousculant presque pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras sans douceur.

Il l'embrasse de ses bras, blottissant son visage dans le cou de la femme, courbé, la dépassant déjà d'une demi-tête. Elle lui rend son étreinte en le serrant contre elle.

" J'suis désolé Em'…" gémit-il doucement.

Elle sent le souffle du garçon sur son cou et ferme les yeux qui s'emplissent de larmes malgré elle, projetée instantanément dans une autre vie..

" Tout va bien mon ange…" murmure-t-elle.

Les deux adultes près d'eux se regardent, toute animosité envolée.

Serrant l'adolescent contre elle, Emma est ailleurs, une seconde. L'ange qui emplit son coeur et sa vie n'est pas un garçon mais une toute jeune fille. C'est cet ange là qu'elle sent dans ses bras à l'instant, et sa vie est à nouveau pleine et complète.

Puis dans un sursaut, elle ouvre subitement les yeux, sur le ciel bleu au dessus d'eux, revenue au présent. Elle s'écarte en douceur du garçon. Son oeil est rougi. Et la femme se réjouit presqu'il ait enfin pu pleurer. Elle lui sourit doucement, l'enveloppant d'un regard tout maternel, en lui tenant les deux mains encore un instant.

" Tu viendras voir Judith ? lui demande le garçon

\- Oui… tout à l'heure sans doute, si tu veux…

\- Entendu, hochant la tête, visiblement satisfait et rassuré. A tout à l'heure alors ", venant déposer une bise sur sa joue intacte avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Emma regarde le garçon courir à nouveau vers la maison 101, avant de pousser un soupir et de se rendre compte que le flic et le chasseur la fixent, elle, en silence.

Gênée, elle reprend contenance en se dandinant une seconde, maladroitement.

" Comment vont les autres ? demande-t-elle, inquiète, au grand brun toujours face à elle.

Rick fait une moue dépitée et secoue la tête. Son coeur se sert, ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens définitif ou pas de cette réponse, mais elle n'ose pas non plus insister, voyant la douleur submerger le regard d'eau du policier.

" Je viendrai voir le bébé et Carl en fin de journée, je pense… répète-t-elle, histoire de prendre congés.

\- Pas de souci... accorde l'homme en baissant la tête. Ca lui fera plaisir. Je pense même qu'il est déjà en train de t'attendre."

Elle comprend que c'est sa manière à lui de lui signifier qu'elle est la bienvenue dans la 101 et peut être même dans son groupe.

Elle le salue et repart vers sa maison d'un pas très las soudain, Daryl sur ses talons.

Elle franchit le seuil de sa maison, qu'elle n'imaginait même pas revoir la nuit passée.

" Ca va aller ? s'enquit encore Daryl. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça va, merci…. Je vais aller dormir une heure ou deux. Je ne suis bonne qu'à ça je pense… lui souriant doucement.

\- Je vais voir si on a besoin de moi mais je ne vais pas tarder de toutes manières, d'accord ?

\- Comme tu veux… acquiesce-t-elle en regardant le sol, puis poussant un soupir. Ne vous fâchez pas, d'accord ? Sois pas en colère contre eux s'te plait… relevant son visage triste vers l'homme. C'est pas grave. On est tous sous le choc…

\- Je sais, mais… ! grommelant, à nouveau en colère.

\- Mais rien du tout, Daryl. Le fais pas. Pas pour moi en tous cas. c'est pas la peine. Va les voir, plutôt…Va… et reviens…"

Daryl vrille ses yeux aux siens avant de coller ses deux mains sur les oreilles de la femme dans un geste spontané pour l'attirer à lui et lui embrasse le front, avant de quitter le perron d'un pas bruyant.

Elle le regarde s'éloigner rapidement, clairement rageur, avant de repousser la porte sans bruit. Elle tombe assise sur les premières marches de l'escalier, lessivée.

Elle enlève ses bottines montantes en déserrant à peine les lacets et en poussant l'arrière de la chaussure avec son autre pied. Elles tombent sur le parquet dans un bruit mat. Puis ses coudes sur ses genoux, Emma repose sa tête dans ses mains, ses cheveux tombant en avant, la camouflant derrière un rideau brun. La vague peut enfin la submerger de ses sanglots secs, de ses spasmes douloureux qui lui soulèvent une nouvelle fois le corps.

Quelques minutes encore et elle grimpe l'escalier péniblement puis va ouvrir grand le robinet de la baignoire qui crache rapidement un flot bruyant d'eau claire et fumante.

Dans sa chambre en désordre, elle se contente de trouver un sous-vêtement propre et retourne dans la salle de bains où la baignoire ne tarde pas à se remplir.

Elle se dévêt du peu de vêtement qu'elle porte encore, son jean plus noir que bleu clair, son tee-shirt taché de sang sombre et séché, et son slip, qu'elle laisse en tas à ses pieds nus.

Elle se redresse, et pose enfin son regard sur son reflet. Cette fois, interloquée, elle ne se reconnaît même plus. Son bras gauche est zébré de quatre marques rouges déjà au plus sombre. Les doigts de l'homme qui l'a faite descendre du camping-car la nuit passée… Son sourcil droit porte un de ces pansements blancs, moins larges au milieu qu'aux extrémités, ceux dont était recouvert Rick lorsqu'il s'est battu contre Pete… Sa tempe droite est encroûtée du sang qui a coulé, sans qu'elle n'en ait vraiment conscience, de son arcade ouverte. Et surtout, sa pommette droite est tuméfiée, enflée, bleuie d'un gros hématome. Elle a trouvé le cocard d'Eugène impressionnant, tout à l'heure, mais elle n'en est pas si loin visiblement. Elle comprend mieux le commentaire de Tara sur le fait que le reste allait se résorber tout seul.

" Sale gueule… maugrée-t-elle, regardant l'autre côté de son crâne rasé, avec cette cicatrice couturée de noir courant de son arcade gauche au-delà de son oreille. C'est la folie c'que tu fais envie ma pauv' fille...T'as vraiment qu'une sale gueule…"

Tandis qu'elle se laisse bercer par le bruit de l'eau qui coule et remplit la baignoire maintenant presque entièrement, Emma a le regard qui tombe sur la lame de barbier laissée sur le plan de travail du lavabo.

Elle déplie l'ustensile, sortant la lame de son étui en l'observant, comme fascinée. Elle voit son reflet flou dans la largeur brillante de l'outil. Puis elle caresse la lame à plat sur l'intérieur de son avant bras gauche, la regardant monter et descendre doucement sans faire de dégât… avant de la redresser, reposant le bord tranchant sur sa peau blafarde, sillonnée de veines bleues et mauves…

Une inspiration plus forte lui soulève le thorax et semble la faire revenir à elle. Elle pose le rasoir doucement à sa place, dans un frisson.

"Y a eu assez de sang…" murmure-t-elle comme si elle confiait un secret à quelqu'un juste là, tout près d'elle.

La baignoire est pleine à ras bord. Emma ferme le robinet. L'eau fume mais elle y entre sans plus de précaution. Le mouvement fait déborder le liquide trop chaud qui claque par flaques sur le carrelage. Son coeur bat plus fort, ses battements remontant à ses oreilles, dans sa carotide, dans sa poitrine, comme voulant en sortir ; l'obligeant à inspirer plus profondément. Sa peau rougit à vue d'oeil sous l'eau. Elle s'asseoit lentement, puis s'étend de tout son long dans le grand récipient qui déborde encore. Sa tête repose sur le côté allongé, l'eau approche jusqu'à son menton, par petites vagues brûlantes, mais ses pieds ne touchent pas l'extrémité opposée de la baignoire. Ses cheveux longs sont immergés jusqu'à la nuque. Ils s'étirent, se détendent et se répandent lentement à la surface de l'eau comme une nappe d'hydrocarbure sombre, mouvante, comme vivante. Son corps, rosi par la chaleur, ondule, se déforme sous l'effet optique de l'eau. Son coeur se calme. Son battement quitte ses oreilles, mais redescend dans son ventre, plus calme. La chaleur détend les muscles de ses jambes, de ses bras, de son dos, de ses épaules. Elle ferme les yeux, entend les oiseaux au-dehors, et glisse sans bruit sous la surface.

.

.

Le soleil s'est couché mais le ciel est encore clair. Elle a dormi la majorité de cette journée qui se termine déjà.

En sortant, pour la troisième fois, après s'être changée, Emma observe un attroupement sous le porche de la 101. Elle se dirige vers la maison et monte les marches du perron lentement. Elle se faufile devant Spencer, et Kent, qui la regardent amicalement en la laissant passer. Elle se trouve un petit espace libre, entre la balustrade et le banc occupé par Carl, Judith et Enid. L'adolescent tient Judith entre ses bras, qui gigote sur ses genoux. Il tourne la tête vers la jeune femme en la sentant près de lui et lui offre un vrai sourire en posant sa main sur son avant-bras pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Emma se souvient qu'elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse de venir lui rendre visite, et lui rend son sourire, reconnaissante de son accueil malgré son manquement, avant de porter son attention sur le discours du chef de groupe.

" ...Ok, Carol est partie. Mais elle n'a rien dit à personne. Je suis parti à sa recherche avec Morgan qui a pris la décision de continuer...

\- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?! demande Bruce

\- J'ai pas eu le temps ! se défend le flic. Et puis Glenn est parti… Vous êtes partis, fixant Daryl, entre temps, avec Michonne et Rosita ! Et après, ça a merdé copieusement !"

Rick, debout au milieu, tourne lentement sur lui-même pour attraper chaque regard, revenant sur celui de Daryl, noir de reproches.

" Comment t'aurais voulu que j'agisse, Daryl !? T'es parti comme une furie ! On s'est même pas vus !

\- T'aurais dû continuer à la chercher… maugrée le chasseur.

\- Morgan va la retrouver… déclare Rick, se voulant rassurant.

\- Moi, j'vais la chercher… Et j'la ramènerai… ou j'reviendrai pas, continue à marmonner Daryl, davantage pour lui même.

Le groupe s'agite à ces paroles. Chacun regarde son voisin, interloqué, impuissant. Chacun comprend que le moment est sans doute décisif et que la cohésion du groupe est encore mise à mal. Rick reprend la parole à l'adresse de tous, serrant l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index, visiblement contrarié.

" Attends un peu, y a une autre priorité là...

\- J'ai aucune autre priorité en c'qui m'concerne. Dwight va le regretter, il le sait, appuyant ses mots en pointant Rick du doigt. Mais Carol compte plus que ce sale trouduc' pour le moment…

\- J'suis pas d'accord Daryl ! J'ai besoin de vous tous pour riposter ! déclare alors Rick, autoritaire. C'est ça la priorité : rentrer dans la gueule de ces putains d'Sauveurs ! s'écrie-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence absolue.

Rick accroche le regard de Spencer, qui hoche la tête, convaincu et volontaire pour aller en découdre le plus tôt possible.

Le flic voit d'autres membres hocher du chef en signe de soutien. Mais la plupart semblent abasourdis, ce qui le fait douter sur l'implication générale de tous à son projet.

" Bon… soupirant, voulant se recentrer. Qui est pour riposter ? demande-t-il encore.

\- C'est vrai que Carol pourrait nous aider pour les soins maintenant que Denise est… s'interrompt Tara. 'Parait que j'ai un peu charcuté mon dernier patient…

\- Elle n'a pas tort, renchérit une voix. Elle savait quoi faire… intervient Francine ou Barbara.

\- Ok ! l'interrompt Rick, excédé. Alors on fait quoi ?!

\- Morgan peut survivre et trouver Carol. Moi, je suis pour nous préparer à attaquer, se prononce Spencer

\- Moi aussi… intervient Gabriel

\- J'en suis... renchérit Kent et les hommes autour de lui.

\- Carol a dit de ne pas la chercher dans le mot qu'elle m'a laissé… explique Tobin, hochant la tête pour signer son adhésion..

La dernière remarque de Tobin fait bruyamment souffler le chasseur et Rick retient un sarcasme. Mais conforté dans sa décision, il regarde encore tout le monde, avant de se tourner vers Daryl.

" Je pense qu'on est d'accord, alors… Faut donc mettre un plan au point…. avant qu'ils ne reviennent chercher leur putain de dû...

\- M'en fous d'votre plan, faites c'que vous voulez, moi j'y vais… J'ai besoin d'personne.

Le flic lève les bras au ciel. Il est conscient qu'il n'a pas son meilleur élément rendu à sa cause, et que sans lui, le succès n'est vraiment pas gagné. Contrarié et agacé, il regarde encore sa communauté tentant de trouver un nouveau soutien.

" Tiens, Emma, tu tombes bien… T'en penses quoi ?"

La jeune femme se redresse, mal à l'aise de tous ces regards qui se portent soudain sur elle. Elle fixe le flic qui s'est retourné vers elle, comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vue se joindre discrètement à la réunion improvisée. Il ose espérer qu'elle refusera que Daryl parte une nouvelle fois dans la forêt seul, à la poursuite d'une autre femme...

Dans son champ de vision, dans le prolongement de Rick, Emma voit aussi Daryl, assis, le coude posé sur son genou qu'il a ramené contre lui, son talon reposant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure.

" Carol… articule-t-elle, la voix mourante.

\- Comme par hasard… ! commente Rick, un sourire amer en se tournant vers le chasseur qui baisse les yeux.

Emma fronce les sourcils, sentant une vague de colère monter, aussi chaude que subite, avant de prendre son souffle.

" Hey ! s'écrie-t-elle en faisant un pas vers Rick qui se retourne encore vers elle, le regard surpris de lui entendre ce ton. Vous avez tous vos raisons pour décider de faire ou de ne pas faire. Pour ma part, je pense que je vous serai plus utile pour trouver Carol au milieu de la forêt envahie de rôdeurs plutôt que de parlementer avec ce mégalo et sa cours de psychopathes ! Tu m'as demandé mon avis : je te le donne. On est en train de parler de Carol là, de votre famille ! On n'est pas en train de compter les points : j'en ai sincèrement rien à foutre de savoir qui de vous deux a la plus grosse !"

Un silence lourd tombe comme une chape sur ses mots.

Quelques sourires tant amusés qu'impressionnés naissent sur plusieurs visages. Le flic fait encore un pas en avant et toise Emma de toute sa hauteur, sans broncher, glacial. Il est contrarié et donc de mauvaise foi aussi. Il réalise qu'il est méchant à propos de ses deux amis et de cette fille, et qu'il préjuge des relations qu'ils peuvent entretenir entre eux trois. A son contentement, la jeune femme ne bouge pas, tenant son regard, visiblement en rogne cette fois. Il doit bien avouer que cette fille est vraiment pleine de surprises !

Les secondes sont interminables.

" Ok… lâche enfin Rick, se tournant encore vers son ami en haussant les épaules. Faites ce que vous voulez. On va attaquer. Avec ou sans toi, mon frère. " posant sa dernière carte.

Daryl hoche la tête en fixant son ami et mâchant sa lèvre, avant de descendre de son siège improvisé.

Emma reprend sa respiration, sentant la vague de colère refluer, immédiatement remplacée par les tremblements qui envahissent ses bras et ses jambes. Elle fait quelques pas en arrière pour retrouver son appui contre la balustrade, proche du banc. Judith, insensible aux tensions entre les adultes qui l'entourent, se tient sur ses jambes, les pieds nus sur les cuisses de son frère, qui assure son équilibre branlant, tandis que le bébé tend les bras vers la jeune femme en gazouillant, agrippant les mèches qui s'échappent de sa longue tresse brune, avec un sourire visiblement ravi.

Emma regarde le petit enfant, attendrie, envieuse de son insouciance, mais ne veut pas la prendre contre elle, malgré sa demande de plus en plus pressante et évidente. S'étant ouvertement confrontée à son père, elle ne veut pas qu'on lui enlève publiquement aussi le droit de prendre soin du bébé. Alors elle se contente de lui sourire et de lui caresser doucement la joue.

Décision prise, le groupe se disperse de lui-même dans le calme et le silence, tandis que chacun se dirige vers son logement respectif.

* * *

 **En espérant ne pas en avoir trop perdu en route... A la semaine prochaine et merci ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wanna be yours - Arctic Monkeys**_

 _ **Halo - Ane Brun**_

* * *

La nuit est tombée, mais ayant dormi une grande partie de la journée, la jeune femme n'a pas envie de rentrer immédiatement et flâne dans les rues d'Alexandria. L'air s'est rafraîchi et elle resserre autour d'elle le gilet de coton qu'elle a pris avant de sortir. Elle regrette presque la jupe droite en jean lui arrivant au dessus des genoux qu'elle a choisi ce soir, la fraîcheur mordillant ses jambes et ses pieds nus dans leurs ballerines légères. Aller, un ou deux tours et après, elle rentre.

L'air frais lui fait aussi du bien pour faire le point sur les événements de la soirée. Elle n'avait surement pas prémédité d'affronter Rick de la sorte, mais elle n'a pas réfléchi et il l'a bien prise à partie. Elle s'était contentée d'écouter et d'observer ; de comprendre aussi la situation qu'elle avait attrapée en route. Alors pourquoi Rick s'en est pris à elle si subitement ? Elle avait cru que leur relation s'était un peu adoucie suite à l'invasion de la ville par les rôdeurs… et pour la nuit dernière… Lui en veut-il à elle pour la nuit dernière ? Non, elle fait fausse route. Certainement.

Mais une phrase s'insinue et se répète en boucle dans sa tête depuis plusieurs mètres…. " _je la ramènerai… ou j'reviendrai pas…_ ". C'est ça qui l'a marquée. Pas vraiment sur le moment, parce qu'elle écoutait Rick, absorbée comme tous autour de lui. Elle est consciente de l'urgence d'agir aussi contre les Sauveurs, évidemment. Mais plus ces mots se répètent et plus ils englobent tout, plus elle comprend leur signification véritable. Elle sait qu'ils absorbent tout.

Daryl va partir. Rick et son groupe vont partir. Quoi qu'ils fassent ou décident. Elle sait qu'ils iront chercher leur amie et attaqueront les Sauveurs. En simultané ou une chose après l'autre, peu importe. Et qu'ils ne s'en sortent pas ou qu'ils survivent, ils ne reviendront pas. L'évidence lui saute aux yeux. Et lui coupe le souffle subitement.

Emma passe devant la maison de Deanna, des Anderson, de Denise, toutes plongées dans l'obscurité. La plupart des habitations sont vides dorénavant. Les survivants se sont regroupés depuis l'attaque des rôdeurs. Alexandria sera une ville fantôme dès lors que le groupe de Rick sera parti. Et le peu d'entre eux qui resteront, que feront-ils ?

Un frisson lui secoue tout le corps. Et il n'est pas causé par la fraîcheur sur ses jambes. Toute à ses pensées, elle passe la porte de son jardin, machinalement. Elle fait le tour de la maison pour aller derrière, s'asseoir un moment à son minuscule salon de bois.

Emma est vite tirée de ses pensées, sursautant tandis qu'un carreau enclenché dans une arbalète noire pointe subitement son front dans la pénombre ambiante.

" Putain Em' ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- … ?! C'est qui qui tient l'autre en joue là ?! T'es flippant des fois, j'te promets…

\- Excuse…. aspirant bruyant, faisant rougeoyer son mégot. Hey ! Tu fais quoi ?! proteste encore l'homme. Ca va attirer les bestioles !

\- T'arrête de ronchonner, oui ? J'aime bien voir le mec avec qui je discute dans le noir… surtout quand il a une arme mortelle sous la main… Et puis c'est pas la p'tite bête qui va bouffer la grosse, si ?! ne retenant pas un sourire amusé en allumant une bougie à la citronnelle sur la petite table.

Une lueur prend vie et éclaire faiblement le salon de jardin et Daryl qui a repris place sur l'une des chaises de bois, tirant sur son bout de cigarette..

" T'étais où ?

\- J'ai fait un tour… évasive, s'asseyant à son tour.

\- Toute seule ? Et dans cette tenue ? se penchant pour signaler ses jambes nues.

\- Nan, avec les frères Winchester et leur père… Commence pas, sérieux… ! J'avais pas envie de rentrer. J'ai trop dormi…

\- Ouai, j'ai vu ça….

\- Quoi ?

\- Nan rien… j'ai vu que tu dormais bien, alors je t'ai laissée tranquille… haussant les épaules, regardant ailleurs.

Emma sent ses joues s'enflammer malgré elle. Après s'être réchauffée dans l'eau chaude de son bain, elle s'était contentée d'un slip propre avant d'aller s'étendre sur son lit…. Dans la pénombre, elle n'ose visualiser l'image du corps misérable qu'elle lui a servi s'il l'a vraiment vue assoupie.

" Pardon d'avoir été grossière tout à l'heure…. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prise… s'excuse Emma, pour changer de sujet.

\- J'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon… souriant dans la lueur de la bougie en se penchant sur la table pour éteindre son mégot dans le cendrier. Toute manière Rick ne me fera pas changer d'avis… à nouveau sérieux.

\- Tu t'en vas quand… ? articule Emma, sa gorge se serrant subitement à ces quelques mots.

\- J'ai encore deux ou trois trucs à préparer mais faudrait décoller au lever du soleil…

Emma hoche la tête, baissant son regard vers ses doigts noués. Le chasseur se lève, soufflant sur la bougie et ramassant son arme posée contre sa chaise.

" Aller, va manger un bout et dormir un peu, demain, j'te réveille à la première heure.

\- T'as besoin de moi pour faire ton café ? se voulant amusée

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! s'arrête-t-il près d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'as pas besoin de moi pour partir même à l'aube demain, si… ? levant la tête vers lui, toujours assise.

\- Et qui va conduire la bagnole ?

\- T'y vas pas en bécane ?

\- … ?! Quoi ? Nan ! Si on y va tous les deux, où on collerait Carol ?

\- C'est bien pour ça que j'avais cru que tu partais tout seul…

\- … T'étais pas sérieuse devant Rick tout à l'heure ?! la colère pointant déjà devant la déception.

\- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! Mais je pensais aussi que tu allais préférer une des filles qui s'est aussi proposée…

\- Tara n'est pas r'venue, et j'ai rien à foutre avec les autres… en plus, toi t'es là. Et puis j'ai pas l'intention de prendre la moto. J'ai besoin d'une voiture pour la ramener au cas où Carol soit dans un sale état… J'peux pas conduire et chercher sa trace… Tu maîtrises la boîte manuelle de ce foutu tacot mieux qu'moi. T'es toujours partante hein ?!

\- Oui… répond Emma en se mettant debout à son tour, prête à le suivre à l'intérieur.

\- Oui, mais… ? sentant l'hésitation dans la voix de la femme.

Dans le noir, Daryl n'a pas bougé d'un pas et Emma se rend compte qu'elle est coincée entre sa chaise et l'homme. Elle sent presque son souffle sur son front. Elle sait l'homme têtu. Elle sait aussi qu'il ne bougera pas tant qu'elle ne se sera pas expliquée.

"Qu'est c'qu'y a Emma ? reprend le chasseur, radouci. Si t'as changé d'avis, dis moi…

\- Nan ! C'est bon… je viens avec toi… C'est juste que… soupire-t-elle, lassée

\- Quoi ? Faut qu'je te fasse quoi pour t'tirer les putains d'vers du nez, bordel ?! s'impatiente-t-il à nouveau.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'vous partiez, voila ! s'exclame-t-elle en le poussant des deux mains sur son torse, pour se dégager, l'obligeant à faire un pas en arrière pour garder son équilibre.

Emma entre rapidement dans la maison, tandis qu'il reste planté dans le jardin sombre un moment, incrédule.

.

.

.

Le jour pâle envahit doucement la chambre calme tandis que l'homme sur le lit sort en un sursaut, de son sommeil lourd mais agité.

Il est étendu sur le dos, le coeur battant, oppressé de la dernière image qui lui emplit encore la tête. Il oublie déjà ce dont il s'agissait précisément. Il sait juste que c'était rouge, d'un rouge sombre, humide, visqueux, un rouge déjà mort. Son regard bleu se pose sur le plafond dont la peinture s'écaille par endroits. Ce plafond est la première image qu'il voit depuis plusieurs jours voire semaines maintenant. Cette monotonie lui plaît, le rassure quelque part, tandis que son coeur se calme, revenant à la réalité présente. Surtout que la veille encore aurait pu être la dernière fois… Il se surprend même à en être reconnaissant.

Ses idées se remettent en place, sa journée s'annonce tandis que n'ayant encore esquissé aucun mouvement, il prend conscience de l'air juste frais du petit matin qui habite la pièce par la fenêtre ouverte, puis du souffle tiède qu'il sent contre son biceps gauche, enfin de la chaleur de sa main gauche plus accentuée que sa main droite qui repose sur son ventre découvert.

L'impression de déjà-vu se produit alors qu'il tourne doucement la tête pour découvrir Emma près de lui. Son nez est quasiment collé contre son bras gauche, mais là, elle l'a enlacé et le tient contre elle, allongée sur le côté, légèrement en chien de fusil. Elle est installée plus bas sur le matelas, les pieds presqu'au bord de la couche. Daryl comprend la différence de température qu'il ressent à sa main gauche qui est emprisonnée entre ses cuisses serrées.

Un fin sourire file sur ses lèvres, pouvant se souvenir de la première nuit où il l'a retrouvée là, au bord du matelas, prête à décamper au moindre mouvement de sa part. Ce matin, le visage enfoui dans ses longs cheveux, seul son bout de nez dépasse et sa bouche souffle doucement contre sa peau mate. Son regard court le long de ce corps recroquevillé et il le revoit de la veille, étendu, en grande partie nu à cette même place. Elle était sur le ventre, une jambe repliée à peine, le dos blanc, marbré de quelques mèches sombres échappées de leur lien, courant jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Ses jambes, encore bien minces, sa peau laiteuse et marquée d'une multitudes de petites marques, à la carnation légèrement plus rosée, plutôt rondes, irrégulières et granuleuses. L'image de ce corps trop maigre, trop maltraité lui serre encore les entrailles, n'osant connaître son histoire, de peur qu'elle soit trop difficile à entendre pour lui, et surtout trop difficile à raconter pour elle.

La veille, elle est montée après, semble-t-il, avoir avalé un demi bol de son d'avoine et un verre d'eau. Elle est partie visiblement fâchée pour une raison que Daryl ne s'explique pas tout à fait. Et quand il est enfin monté s'étendre près d'elle, silencieux et calme, il n'a perçu que son souffle assoupi. Ensuite, il n'a plus rien entendu ni senti. Si ce n'est cette chaleur réconfortante dans sa main, et sur son biceps, mais il faisait déjà jour.

Passant son bras droit derrière sa tête, le chasseur se contente donc d'observer sa voisine encore un moment, en silence. La question d'Abraham résonne alors à ses oreilles, celle qu'il lui avait posée quand ils s'étaient retrouvés un moment seuls dans cette maison gigantesque à la Colline. " _T'as déjà pensé à te maquer pour de bon ?_ ". Soupirant, il se contente d'observer sa voisine, parfaitement immobile pour ne pas l'éveiller. Le jour pointe à peine, ils ne sont pas si pressés.

.

.

Le pick-up Ford F100 file sur la route, faisant voler des jonchées de feuilles mortes sur son passage.

Rick leur a ouvert le portail métallique alors qu'Emma avançait le gros véhicule de '77 lentement et sans à-coup dans l'allée, pendant que Daryl prenait les dernières informations détenues par son ami sur la direction qu'avait pris a priori Carol.

Le flic s'est approché de la vitre baissée de la conductrice tandis que le chasseur montait à bord, du côté passager.

" Faites gaffe à vous, d'accord ? regardant Emma plus particulièrement.

\- Oui… acquiesçant au regard bleu de Rick

\- Revenez tous les trois… Nous, on va s'occuper du corps… et on va se préparer en vous attendant, reportant son attention sur l'autre homme qui hoche la tête en silence, se machouillant déjà la lèvre inférieure, et posant son pied sur le tableau de bord.

Rick s'est écarté en tapant deux fois sur la portière, dans un geste d'encouragement, tandis qu'Emma a fait avancer lentement le véhicule au-delà de l'enceinte d'Alexandria.

Depuis, ils roulent en silence à travers la forêt.

Ils ont préparé tout leur matériel ensemble, mais leur malaise de la veille est toujours présent dans l'habitacle, lourd malgré les vitres baissées et les courants d'air.

Après un soupir, Daryl se lance, n'en pouvant plus de ce silence trop pesant.

" J'ai rien compris hier soir… Qu'est c'que j'ai fait, tu peux m'dire ? avec trop de reproche dans la voix.

\- Rien… C'est moi… J'étais fatiguée...

\- Em', commence pas, s'te plait… C'était quoi cette histoire de départ ?

\- C'est que j'ai cru que… inspirant pour prendre son courage à deux mains. On va retrouver Carol… commence-t-elle, convaincue. On va revenir… et vous allez partir en guerre contre ce gros taré…

\- Et tu viendras pas… ?

\- _Vous_ ne reviendrez pas surtout… ne l'écoutant pas, lâchant ce qui lui pèse sur le coeur depuis des heures.

\- …

\- Tu vois ! levant les deux mains du volant, la voix déjà chevrotante.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas certain qu'on s'en sorte surtout… sombre, regardant droit devant lui.

\- … Bien sûr que tu vas t'en sortir…! s'affole Emma. Mais même avec ça, revenir à Alexandria, n'est pas envisageable pour Rick. C'est pas dans votre façon de faire. Je me trompe ?! Et qu'est ce qui restera de la ville ?

\- … T'as raison… Mais tu viendras, toi, ou pas ?

\- Je pense pas faire partie du plan de ton chef… secouant la tête avec un sourire triste, regardant la route obstinément.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Il t'a posé les trois questions ?

\- Quoi ?! Quelles questions ? Non… mais vu comment on s'est parlé hier soir, il me semble clair que je suis loin de faire partie de ses favoris…

\- On s'en fout d'ça... on va pas lui d'mander son avis, maugrée-t-il plus pour lui même, décidé.

\- Le bruit du vent reprend tout l'habitacle pendant un moment tandis qu'ils se laissent porter par leurs propres pensées.

" Je pensais que Carol avait plus de poids à ses yeux que tous les Sauveurs réunis… reprend Emma

\- Mmh… songeur.

\- Et la réflexion de Tobin… secouant la tête de désapprobation. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle est primordiale à votre famille. Je sais qu'elle est même plus importante pour toi que la fille avec qui tu couches… un bout de sourire presqu'amusé au coin des lèvres. C'est évident. Alors pourquoi il m'a prise à partie ? Il voulait quoi ? Et puis j'ai jamais accroché avec Tobin, toute façon...

\- Tobin a rien compris… peste Daryl, n'écoutant pas tous les mots de sa voisine. Il connait pas Carol. Faut pas écouter c'qu'elle dit… J'peux pas la laisser… C'est juste pas possible… pensant à voix haute. Elle nous a sauvés du Terminus… Elle est balèze cette nana, j'te promets… Mais faut pas l'écouter… C'est une vraie tête de mule… Morgan… pff… Il va faire quoi ?... Ca s'trouve elle va même pas vouloir le suivre…et il va rien pouvoir y faire..."

Emma l'écoute, un nouveau sourire attendri court sur ses lèvres en l'entendant enfin parler de son amie, s'exprimer sur l'attachement qu'il éprouve et refoule pour la femme aux cheveux d'argent.

Au détour d'un virage, la route s'ouvre, rectiligne, dégagée, devant eux. Emma plisse les yeux pendant que Daryl continue à déblatérer ses pensées en vrac, attendant d'approcher encore. Puis elle lève le pied de l'accélérateur, faisant ralentir le Ford insensiblement.

" Daryl… l'interpelle la conductrice. C'est pas Carol, ça ?"

L'homme se redresse sur son siège, alors qu'ils avancent de plus en plus lentement vers la voiture bleue arrêtée sur la chaussée, perforée de plusieurs tiges de fer plus ou moins sanglantes.

" Reste là…" dit l'homme quand le véhicule s'arrête et qu'il sort lentement, tenant son arbalète immédiatement en joue.

Emma le regarde faire le tour de la voiture abandonnée. Elle observe l'extérieur tout autour d'eux aussi loin qu'elle peut, la main posée sur son sac à dos installé sur la banquette entre son passager et elle. Si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, arrive, il faut qu'elle puisse le signaler au chasseur tout occupé par sa traque.

" Y a du sang par terre… rapporte Daryl en remontant dans le pick-up. C'est bien sa voiture, mais les gars la-bas, je sais pas… elle y a pas été de main morte en tous cas…

\- On continue ?" demande Emma en observant l'homme qui se mordille à nouveau une lèvre.

Elle lui laisse un moment, silencieuse. Il regarde autour de lui encore et encore comme cherchant quelque chose.

" On va tourner à droite, là…

\- Mais… ! Y pas de route !

\- On s'en fout ! t'as peur de quoi ?! Du flic ?

\- Mais y a même pas de chemin… !

\- ON S'EN FOUT ! crie-t-il après elle subitement. Vas-y, t'inquiète… se radoucit-il sur-le-champ.

Serrant la mâchoire, Emma braque son volant à droite et accélère plus que nécessaire pour surmonter le talus et faire grimper le gros pick-up à hauteur du champ, qui surplombe un peu la route, le faisant grincer et bringuebaler dans tous les sens.

Elle fait rouler le véhicule de plus en plus vite, rassurée par son comportement sur le terrain de terre sèche. Ils ne tardent pas à atteindre une ferme déserte puis récupèrent une voie plus balisée.

Emma décide de continuer à rouler, sans plus broncher, tant que son passager ne lui indique pas le contraire.

.

.

Le pick-up roule lentement dans la rue déserte du nouveau village qu'ils abordent. Elle voit que Daryl semble regarder le ciel, mais elle reste concentrée sur la route, quelques rôdeurs errant sur les trottoirs et en plein milieu des rues perpendiculaires.

" Arrête ! s'écrit subitement l'homme près d'elle. ARRETE !" répète-t-il alors qu'elle appuie sur le frein.

Le véhicule s'immobilise et le sac à dos de la jeune femme posé entre eux sur la banquette libère un ou deux objets qui tombent sur le plancher dans un bruit sourd. Intrigué, Daryl se penche pour les récupérer et se redresse. Il lui tend un étui coloré de protection hygiénique sans sembler y faire attention, plus intéressé par ce qu'il tient dans son autre main.

" C'est quoi ça ?

\- Hey ! J'te f'rai dire que j'suis pas encore assez vieille pour être ménop… ! commence à râler la jeune femme.

\- Ca ! répète-t-il plus fort, lui secouant la grosse arme noire devant le nez.

\- Ca se voit pas ? relevant le menton

\- Un 357 ?! Rien qu'ça ? T'as trouvé ça où ?

\- A l'armurerie, comme tout l'monde… haussant les épaules.

\- Qui te l'a donné ?

\- Personne… je me suis servie… lui tenant tête.

\- Et t'as pas trouvé mieux ?

\- Y a un silencieux avec !

\- T'es mignonne… pouffe-t-il sans sourire, secouant la tête, en regardant l'arme.

\- Quoi ?! fronçant les sourcils.

\- T'as touché quelque chose avec ça ? ne la regardant pas.

\- Un peu…

\- Quelque chose que tu _voulais_ toucher, j'veux dire ?

\- Nan… penaude.

\- Quand est ce que tu t'en es servie ?

\- Hier...

\- ...?!... et c'est moi qui avais une arme mortelle à portée d'main ?!

\- J'l'avais pas sur moi, hier _soir_ !

\- C'est sûr, que vu comment t'étais fringuée, j'aurais eu du mal à la louper...

\- Lâche moi : t'es pas mon mec, si ?! Et puis tu crois que je vais pouvoir tuer tous les rôdeurs de la terre, qui nous séparent de Carol, avec ma pauv' lame de 20 cm, là ?! montrant le manche de son arme glissée à sa ceinture, d'un geste agacé. Et si un type t'arrive par derrière ?! j'vais pas pouvoir courir et débouler devant lui à chaque fois !

\- … ?! T'as tué un type avec ce couteau ?! incrédule.

\- Il est arrivé derrière Carol… comme fautive. Mais je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'étais pas si loin... et puis j'ai pas eu trop l'choix : il allait la planter ! se justifiant, se sentant acculée.

\- J'ai rien dit ! Juste que là, pour ce flingue… dubitatif. Où tu veux le mettre ?

\- Dans mon sac… C'est juste pour nos arrières…

\- T'es vraiment trop mignonne, toi… continuant son étude de l'arme. Parce que t'as pas pris le plus p'tit canon en plus, celui de 10 pouces, ben voyons… Il fait près de 2 kilos ton nouveau joujou, tu sais ça ?!… Et t'as vu comment t'es gaulée ?! s'écrit Daryl, un sourire sur les lèvres, ne voyant pas le regard de son amie s'assombrir encore davantage.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un gros connard, Dixon !" explose-t-elle, sortant de la voiture en claquant la portière de rage, vexée.

Emma contourne le véhicule en courant, et entre dans le bâtiment de droite dont le portail est resté grand ouvert, sans aucune précaution.

\- "C'est vrai qu't'es vraiment trop con, putain d'crétin…" se morigène le chasseur, après l'avoir regardée se sauver, avant de sortir de la voiture à son tour, muni de son arme, chargée.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aller, je tiens le rythme... et j'espère que vous tenez le coup ! ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Castle - Hasley**_

 _ **Warm shadow (Dactyl Remix) - Fink**_

 _ **Vogue - Exotica - Madonna**_

* * *

Le chasseur pénètre lentement dans le bâtiment, silencieux, par la porte laissée grande ouverte par son amie passée là une seconde plus tôt.

Arbalète en joue, Il avance à pas amples mais lents et silencieux, dans le couloir encombré, prêt à tuer tout rôdeur aventureux.

Mais il ne croise personne, si ce n'est Emma qu'il découvre dans une des salles du fond, de dos, regardant par la fenêtre. Il signale sa présence par un soupir, baissant son arme, rassuré.

" J'ai jamais été celle qu'on choisit, commence Emma sans bouger. Bouclée court quand c'est la mode du super long et lisse. La plus petite et pas encore formée, quand toutes tes copines sont déjà grandes, minces et pubères… se retournant pour faire face et avancer lentement vers son ami planté au milieu de la pièce. Je ne suis pas athlétique comme Michonne ou inébranlable comme Sasha. Je sais que je ne suis jamais celle qu'on veut vraiment… J'ai pris cette arme parce que c'était la seule que je pouvais tenir et qui tient dans mon sac à dos. Je pensais bien faire et pouvoir me défendre sans avoir besoin de personne." arrivant à sa hauteur, prête à repartir.

Comme pour la contredire plus que pour l'interrompre, faisant un pas vers elle, Daryl glisse sa main derrière sa tête, sous sa tresse, les doigts dans le creux de sa nuque, la guidant, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à la première étagère, chargée de livres, que ses talons rencontrent. La dominant de sa hauteur, sans un mot, il se penche alors vers elle, la fixant intensément, voyant ses yeux débordant de larmes de frustration succéder à une sorte d'appréhension alors qu'elle voit son visage s'approcher du sien sans hésitation apparente.

Encore une fois, Emma se tend, un peu malgré elle, voyant l'autre bras de l'homme se diriger vers le bas de son dos, prête à lui donner un mauvais coup pour se dégager.

" Sauf que c'est toi que j'voulais avec moi et personne d'autre…" lui chuchote-t-il, la bouche contre sa tempe, l'enlaçant plus étroitement contre lui, les deux mains cette fois dans son dos.

Emma reste immobile et silencieuse, regardant droit devant elle, tendue, tandis que le chasseur glisse le semi-automatique à la ceinture serrée de son jean, dans son dos, et rabat le bas de sa veste par dessus pour camoufler un peu la grosse poignée sombre.

" Garde le là, en attendant qu'on te trouve un holster… et tu le mettras dans ton sac quand tu n'surveilleras pas les types qui veulent me choper par derrière…" en s'écartant pour la regarder avec un fil de sourire.

Emma hoche la tête en silence en baissant les yeux au sol.

" Le bâtiment est clean… commence-t-elle, reprenant le cours de ses idées. On dirait une bibliothèque municipale… regardant autour d'elle. Mais aucun cadavre… et y a quelqu'un qui s'est installé ici, lui montrant le matelas et les couvertures en désordre posés à même le sol, derrière lui, tandis qu'il se retourne.

\- Elle est partie précipitamment vu que le portail est encore grand ouvert…

\- Sans doute… mais elle a pris le temps de tuer le rôdeur pendu au pylône dehors et de l'en décrocher…

\- T'es balèze ! admiratif. C'est ce que je regardais quand j't'ai dit d'arrêter le pick-up !

\- J'ai vu la corde qui pend encore et le corps par terre, avant d'entrer ici… Il faisait peut-être du bruit pour la nuit… mais elle n'est pas restée davantage : y a du purin encore assez frais, devant l'entrée…

\- … ! hochant la tête avec une moue d'approbation. Elle serait à cheval ? intrigué.

\- Sans doute… haussant les épaules.

\- Elle va donc un peu plus vite… et n'est sans doute pas trop amochée pour pouvoir monter… songeur.

\- Ou peut-être justement de trop pour pouvoir marcher…" inquiète.

En sortant du bâtiment inoccupé, les deux amis découvrent que la rue s'est davantage peuplée de rôdeurs. Plusieurs sont déjà collés au véhicule et tout autour du capot.

" Je prends ceux de gauche… armant son arbalète.

\- Moi, ceux du devant… on se retrouve à l'intérieur ? dégainant son couteau.

\- Ca marche !" s'élançant.

Emma grimpe rapidement sur le capot du pick-up en s'aidant de la roue qu'elle utilise comme marche-pied. Une fois debout sur l'avant du véhicule elle écrase sans pitié les mains squelettiques posées sur le métal chaud, qui craquent sous ses grosses semelles, et enfonce sa petite lame dans tous les crânes qui tentent de s'étirer vers elle. La jeune femme les attrape par le peu de cheveux qui leur restent pour certains, des touffes garnies de reste de scalps lui restent dans les mains pour d'autres. Des doigts crochus frottent ses chaussures, ses mollets couverts. Des dents claquent à proximité de ses chevilles, mais elle donne un coup de pied dans la tête trop gourmande, pendant qu'elle sort la lame rouge de la tête du voisin. Les corps glissent ensuite dans un bruit aigu avant de tomber inertes à terre.

" Qui a dit qu't'étais trop p'tite ? lui demande Daryl qui se démène contre un dernier rôdeur collé à la porte passager du Ford, levant la tête vers elle, toujours debout sur le capot, le ton amusé.

\- Un certain Dixon je crois, ou un nom comme ça… continuant sa mise à mort.

\- Ah oui ! J'le connais : c'est un gros connard ! appuyant ses mots.

\- J'irai pas jusque là… faisant une moue désapprobatrice. Disons qu'il a un sévère problème de communication…" s'interrompt la jeune femme.

Puis sautant à terre de l'autre côté du pick-up, son ménage terminé, Emma se glisse derrière le volant, tandis que son compagnon claque sa portière.

"... surtout avec les femmes… conclut Emma en souriant gentiment à son voisin.

\- Je sais… faut pas lui en vouloir… il est vraiment pas doué. Mais il pourrait te montrer comment utiliser ta nouvelle amie…

\- T'as raison : je peux vraiment pas la laisser là… grimaçant en appuyant ses épaules sur le dossier et levant ses fesses pour sortir le magnum de sa ceinture et s'asseoir correctement sur la banquette avec un soupir de soulagement.

Daryl ne peut retenir un bref éclat de rire en la voyant faire.

" Je te montrerai deux ou trois trucs… faudra que tu t'entraînes… elle a moins de recul que les plus petits, mais faudra la tenir à deux mains du coup parce que tu vas galérer sinon...

\- … J'arrive pas à la tenir d'une seule main toute manière… penaude. Et ça me musclera un peu… en tirant la langue avant de mettre le contact.

\- C'est clair !... Quand Rick va voir ça, tu vas encore le faire halluciner !" rit doucement Daryl, s'installant plus confortablement sur la banquette.

Emma fait reculer le pick-up lentement, pour le dégager de l'amas de cadavres entourant le véhicule, roulant sur des membres déjà morts, avant de reprendre sa route, droit devant.

.

.

" Mais t'as tout prévu ?! regardant l'habitacle autour d'eux.

\- Disons que j'ai déjà dormi dans une voiture, la nuit, dans une forêt remplie de rôdeurs en pleine transhumance…"

Les vitres, et la lucarne arrière sont recouvertes de torchons, de serviettes, de draps, les camouflant entièrement du dehors. Ils ont dîné de bocaux préparés par Olivia ou Carol, ils ne sauraient dire. Mais ils sont repus pour la nuit.

Ils ont installé sur le plancher tout le matériel de valeur et laissé le reste sur le plateau extérieur. Posée sur les sacs au sol, l'arc de l'arbalète repose contre le haut de la boite à gants à leur droite, prête à l'usage, si nécessaire.

La vitre arrière est légèrement ouverte derrière son drap, pour faire un peu d'air, parce qu'à deux dans cet espace confiné, ils ne vont pas risqué d'avoir froid. Emma a insisté pour que Daryl utilise un des duvets entre son dos et la portière contre laquelle il est prêt à passer la nuit.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, et sans trop se consulter, ils se sont d'abord appuyés chacun contre une portière. Tenant assise en tailleur, Emma a servi leur repas sur l'espace du milieu. Puis ils sont restés là un moment, regardant la nuit tomber avant de fixer tant bien que mal le dernier drap devant le grand pare-brise.

En s'installant pour s'étendre chacun dans leur sens, et réalisant qu'il n'y aurait jamais assez de place pour la longueur de leurs jambes respectives, Daryl a préféré se proposer pour monter la garde.

" Pour quoi faire ? Tu veux garder quoi ? lui a demandé Emma

\- La bagnole, le matos…

\- Qui veut te piquer notre bordel ? on a les armes et la bouffe avec nous, verrouillé… Tu devrais dormir…

\- Et tu vas monter la garde peut être ?

\- Nan, j'vais dormir aussi… se tortillant sur la banquette, prise d'une idée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, putain ?! l'observant faire alors qu'il se redresse, mal à l'aise.

\- Un des avantages d'être si petite… à quatre pattes sur la banquette, face à lui, lui offrant un sourire à quelques centimètres seulement de son nez.

Puis elle fait brusquement volte-face, faisant légèrement grincer le vieux Ford sur ses amortisseurs, pour se retrouver de dos, dans le même sens que le chasseur, assise entre ses jambes toujours largement écartées.

" _Voila_ !" dit elle dans sa langue natale, fière d'elle.

Elle oblige l'homme à étendre sa jambe gauche, toujours légèrement repliée, l'étendant le long du dossier du siège. Elle se recule encore un peu en se dandinant, jusqu'à le sentir contre son dos. Puis elle tire sur la manche de son pantalon pour qu'il veuille bien installer sa jambe droite à son tour sur la banquette. Daryl se laisse faire, la regardant s'agiter presque joyeusement, fixant ses mèches folles qui dansent devant ses yeux, la courbe de ses épaules frêles et par intermittence, sa nuque claire et lisse, quand elle reprend d'un geste expert tous ses cheveux qu'elle reporte devant elle. Il est incapable de l'interrompre quand elle se dandine une dernière fois pour envahir encore davantage son espace vital.

Enfin, Emma sent de petits soubresauts quand elle vient s'appuyer doucement contre son torse, avec un soupir de contentement, comprenant qu'il rit en silence.

" Ba quoi ? C'est plus simple que de se mettre la tête aux pieds, non ?… souriant en fermant les yeux alors que Daryl pouffe encore de rire, visualisant la scène. T'as jamais fait ça avec ton frère ou tes cousins ?

\- Nan, j'crois pas… il me foutait plus volontiers direct par terre…

\- Ah… désolée…

\- Pas grave… c'est drôle. Et t'as raison : on est mieux comme ça… lâchant un soupir, se détendant à son tour, posant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Attends… se redressant encore

\- Putain, Em'... rouvrant les yeux.

\- Voila voila, c'est bon… j'arrête de gigoter… revenant à sa place, se dandinant encore un peu.

Remettant ses bras autour d'elle, ses doigts rencontrent les siens, sur son estomac, qui emprisonnent un objet inattendu.

" C'est quoi ça ? demande Daryl, connaissant déjà la réponse.

\- T'as dit qu'il fallait que je m'habitue à elle… et on sait jamais… lui répond Emma en restant d'abord immobile.

La pénombre n'est pas encore totale dans le véhicule. Daryl sent encore la femme bouger contre lui et quand il ouvre les yeux une nouvelle fois, il la découvre les bras tendus devant elle, tenant le magnum 357 au bout de ses deux mains.

" Ho ho ! Tu m'fais quoi là ?! s'écrit le chasseur.

\- Faut que je m'entraîne, visant le plafond du pick-up.

\- Ok, ok, mais t'as laissé la sécurité, au moins ?! Va pas me faire comme Andrea… et mets pas ton doigt sur la gâchette, s'te plait… Attend…

Sans prévenir, il l'attrape sous les aisselles, tandis qu'elle a toujours les bras tendus devant elle, la faisant tressaillir.

" Qu'est que tu m'... ?!"

Sans effort apparent, Daryl la soulève pour la faire remonter, tandis qu'elle l'aide de sa jambe repliée, poussant de son talon sur la banquette, comprenant la manoeuvre, pour hisser son bassin sur lui. La seconde d'après, Emma a ses épaules prequ'à la même hauteur que celles de l'homme sous elle.

" On sera mieux comme ça, puisque tu veux ta première leçon maintenant… lui explique-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

\- Je t'écrase là…

\- Pff… avec tes 50 kilos toute mouillée, mais bien sur…

Daryl tend ses bras à son tour et recouvre les mains de la jeune femme autour de l'arme tendue devant eux deux.

" Evite de tirer… ça ferait un vilain trou dans l'toit et ça nous rendrait sourds par la même occas'... Bon… tu la tiens bien droite et tu fixes le viseur, là…"

La pénombre tombe vite mais le champ de vision d'Emma n'est occupé que par leurs bras tendus de chaque côté de sa tête et par la longueur du canon sombre dans le prolongement. Puis l'homme écarte légèrement ses mains, pour la laisser tenir l'arme toute seule. Mais à bout de bras, ses mains tremblent rapidement sous le poids du semi-automatique.

" La vache ! s'écrit-elle en faisant retomber ses membres déjà endoloris sur son ventre, avec l'arme.

\- J't'ai dit qu'elle était super lourde pour toi !

\- Pas grave, je vais m'entraîner ! tendant à nouveau les bras vers le plafond, déterminée.

\- Debout, se sera plus facile qu'allongé faut dire… Ce n'est que ta première leçon.

Recouvrant une nouvelle fois ses bras et l'arme, il lui enlève doucement des doigts.

" Aller, il fait trop sombre maintenant. Faut dormir p'tite Muskogee..."

Emma glisse une nouvelle fois, avec précaution pour ne pas lui faire mal, et s'assoit à nouveau sur la banquette. Ils reprennent leur position première et ferment tous deux les yeux, tous leurs doigts enlacés autour du 357.

.

.

Daryl ouvre les yeux en sursaut, ne sachant plus trop où il se trouve. Il fait une chaleur presqu'intenable et il est en nage contre le duvet, à l'arrière de sa tête. Des lambeaux d'images toujours aussi violentes s'effilochent de sa mémoire rapidement. Le début du jour à peine naissant envahit l'habitacle qu'il voit assez distinctement. Il retient son envie d'étirer ses jambes ankylosées, sentant un poids inhabituel sur son entre-jambes. Il a glissé sur la banquette et est plus allongé qu'assis.

" Putain Em'... !" murmure-t-il, de plus en plus gêné en découvrant la position de la jeune femme à moitié sur lui.

S'il n'a plus que la tête contre la portière, Emma a également glissé plus bas sur leur couchette. Elle est sur le côté, le dos contre la jambe gauche du chasseur à nouveau repliée contre le dossier de la banquette. En chien de fusil, les jambes toutes recroquevillées, les pieds contre la portière conducteur, Emma dort paisiblement, sa main sous le côté droit de son visage, se protégeant de la boucle de la ceinture du chasseur sur laquelle repose sa tête. Son bras gauche repose en travers de la cuisse de l'homme qui a la jambe droite à moitié hors de la banquette, le pied posé sur le plancher.

La main gauche d'Emma a visiblement fini par lâcher son arme qui est par terre, au pied de Daryl.

Doucement, l'homme se redresse, et se dégage de l'emprise de son amie, remettant le duvet sous sa tête, avant de sortir de l'habitacle sans parvenir à la réveiller. Fermant la portière sans bruit ni secousse, il grimpe ensuite sur le plateau extérieur du véhicule. Debout, il hume l'air un instant, observant et écoutant le calme de la nature environnante, savourant la fraîcheur de cette fin de nuit, avant d'allumer une cigarette.

Il s'assoit sur le plateau, le dos appuyé contre les gros jerricanes remplis de gasoil solidement arrimés contre la cabine et regarde le ciel, faisant rougeoyer le tabac au bout de ses doigts.

Le ciel est encore constellé d'étoiles, ouvrant une ligne d'une lumière déjà pâle au dessus de la route, perçant les arbres à perte de vue. Mais si ses yeux montent jusqu'aux étoiles, ses pensées restent sur terre. _Cette fille dort vraiment n'importe où et surtout n'importe comment…_ pense-t-il en secouant la tête d'amusement. Il doit bien avouer que malgré tous les traumatismes, tous les drames survenus ces derniers temps, il a encore bien dormi. Bien sur, il s'éveille toujours en sursaut avec cette oppression permanente. Mais au moins, il parvient à s'endormir, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas toutes les fois où ils étaient sur la route notamment. Depuis qu'Emma est là, c'est vrai qu'il dort régulièrement plusieurs heures d'affilée et c'est un vrai luxe par les temps qui courent. Cette nuit encore, et malgré leur installation plus que précaire, il a pu lever sa vigilance devenue trop naturelle. Et s'il n'avait pas fait si chaud, il serait sans doute encore assoupi.

Daryl éteint correctement son mégot avant de le jeter par dessus la lisse du pick-up. Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il se rendort au bout d'un court moment.

.

.

" Pousse toi ! crie le chasseur en ouvrant subitement la portière du côté conducteur. DEGAGE EMMA !" crie-t-il encore.

Il grimpe dans le pick-up poussant les jambes de la jeune femme sur la banquette, sans douceur, pour s'asseoir devant le volant, tandis qu'elle se réveille en sursaut, se tortillant sur le siège, à nouveau à quatre pattes, manquant de tomber, regardant l'homme affolé derrière elle, s'effrayant elle-même.

" Tu m'fais quoi là ?! s'écrit-elle, tirant sur le drap de la lucarne arrière pour voir ce qu'ils doivent fuir, s'attendant à une horde de rôdeurs ou aux Sauveurs, voire les deux réunis..

Mais dans le jour qui se lève, il n'y a personne dehors.

Daryl a mis le contact et le vieux Ford crachote et avance par soubresauts, le moteur hurle.

" Passe la s'conde putain ! Tu vas péter l'moteur là ! gronde Emma à son tour.

Il s'exécute tant bien que mal, mais le véhicule ralentit subitement et Emma est projetée en avant. Toujours assise dans le sens de la longueur de la banquette, tournant le dos à son chauffeur, elle perd l'équilibre, et va se cogner le côté gauche de la tête contre le tableau de bord avant de manquer de tomber sur le plancher, se rattrapant en posant précipitamment un genou par terre.

" T'ES CON OU TU L'FAIS EXPRES PUTAIN ?! hurle la femme

\- Arrête de gueuler Em' ! crie l'homme. J'fais c'qu'j'peux ! Faut qu'on s'barre de là !"

Emma se redresse, s'assoit dans le sens de la marche, essoufflée, grimaçant en posant délicatement la main sur sa cicatrice, redoutant de découvrir du sang frais sur ses doigts, pensant avoir réouvert la plaie, au vu de la douleur aigüe qui lui vrille déjà la tempe. Mais ses doigts sont propres et secs quand elle les observe.

Elle respire, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, pour reprendre ses esprits et surtout pour ne pas en venir aux mains vis à vis de son chauffeur calamiteux qui continue à les secouer violemment et à faire hurler le moteur.

" Arrête toi ! dit-elle enfin fermement.

\- On peut pas ! affolé, regardant dans le rétroviseur plus que de raison.

\- ARRETE TOI DARYL ! donnant un coup de poing rageur sur le haut de son bras qui tient le levier de vitesse, de toutes ses forces, sans le faire broncher. Y a personne derrière ! T'as fumé quoi bordel ?!

\- Il va revenir… regardant le rétroviseur extérieur.

\- Mais y a rien… j'vois rien…" regardant par la lucarne arrière, inquiète elle aussi.

Emma se remet à genoux sur la banquette, dos à la route pour essayer de mieux voir ce qu'ils fuient, voulant sincèrement croire aux divagations de son ami.

" Arrête toi… plus calme. Je vais prendre le volant, on part, et tu vas tout m'expliquer d'ac' ?" tournant son visage vers le chasseur près d'elle qu'elle dépasse à peine d'une tête.

Sans prévenir, Daryl enfonce le frein encore trop brusquement et Emma se sent partir en arrière en retenant un petit cri de surprise. Son élan est arrêté net par Daryl qui tend son bras droit contre la courbe de son dos regardant toujours la route droit devant. Sans un mot de plus, il sort du véhicule et court devant le Ford pour remonter côté passager, tandis qu'Emma se glisse d'un mouvement de bassin, devant le volant et redémarre rapidement.

Ils roulent à vive allure un petit moment, en silence, le temps que tout deux reprennent leurs esprits et leur calme.

" Tu peux m'expliquer ? commence Emma plus posément.

\- Y avait un truc dehors… maugrée le chasseur en se mordillant la lèvre, regardant par la fenêtre de son côté.

\- Y avait quoi comme… _truc_ ? insiste-t-elle.

\- J'sais pas… une bête… ouai, c'était une bête…

\- Depuis quand le grand Daryl Dixon a peur d'une bête ? se voulant admirative.

\- Te fous pas d'ma gueule, ok ?! la prévient Daryl, pointant son doigt vers elle.

\- … j'me moquais pas… s'excusant déjà. Mais une bête, Daryl… T'en chasses tous les jours !

\- Pas ce genre là…

\- Mais c'était quoi ?

\- Je sais pas ! Il est passé juste à côté du pick-up. Il était super haut…

\- Tu l'a vu ?

\- Nan … J'ai pas bougé d'un poil... mais il était super gros… je sais c'que j'ai entendu... Parce qu'il a… _feulé…_

\- Feulé ? Du genre comme un… chat… ?

\- Un lion oui ! crie encore le chasseur. Un chat de cette taille, ça existe pas ! Ou un puma… mais un félin, un vrai…

\- D'où t'as déjà vu des félins dans ces forêts ?! Y en a qu'au zoo… !

\- Et s'ils s'étaient échappés ?

\- On en aurait déjà croisés, depuis l'temps… T'as déjà vu des éléphants, des zèbres ou des girafes toi ?! lui souriant gentiment.

\- Je sais c'qu'y a dans les zoos, Em', tournant la tête vers elle, le regard toujours sombre. Mais des tigres ou des lions, c'est plus discrets… ça s'adaptent plus rapidement...

\- C'est pas possible Daryl… voulant le rassurer. C'était un de ces gros chats à la mode, qui est devenu sauvage et c'est tout. On va y retourner et tu vas pouvoir voir les traces qu'il aura laissées. Ca te rassurerait ?

\- Mmh… la tête à nouveau tournée de l'autre côté, pensif. Et si c'était un chupacabra…? marmonne encore le chasseur davantage pour lui.

\- Un quoi ? n'ayant pas compris.

\- Un Chupacabra…

\- C'est quoi ?!

\- Laisse tomber… en attendant, je sais c'que j'ai senti…"

Sans trop faire attention, ils sont entrés dans une nouvelle ville, les bâtiments sont délabrés, il y a des sortes de granges, toutes abandonnées. Les rues sont encombrées de détritus de toutes sortes, de palettes en bois cassées, des bennes et des conteneurs à moitié ouverts d'où sortent quelques rôdeurs désorientés. Emma les évite tous avec plus ou moins de distance. Certains percutent les ailes avant du véhicule, les amputant d'un bras ou d'une jambe sous le choc, mais n'arrêtant pas leur course ralentie.

Daryl est assis plus en avant les coudes posés sur ses genoux, tout à son observation des environs, à la recherche de tout indice pouvant leur indiquer le passage de Carol par ici.

Emma roule au pas, attentive aux rôdeurs pouvant surgir de n'importe où. La tension occupant encore passablement l'habitacle, elle reste aussi à l'écoute, prête à stopper au moindre signal de son compagnon qui reste silencieux depuis un bon moment..

" Attends…" se redresse le chasseur en pointant son doigt sur sa droite, vers quelque chose tandis que le pick-up s'immobilise.

Daryl descend sans plus de précaution, le regard fixé sur sa découverte.

" Fais gaffe…" lui recommande la jeune femme pour la forme, commençant son guet tout autour du véhicule.

Daryl s'éloigne de quelques mètres, s'accroupissant devant quelque chose au sol qu'Emma ne distingue pas.

" Merde…" maugrée la femme en le regardant faire, de plus en plus inquiète.

Elle farfouille dans le bric à brac jonchant le sol du véhicule, à la recherche de son arme, enfouie.

Quand elle se redresse, Daryl n'est plus là où il était la seconde d'avant. Elle tourne la tête de droite et de gauche sans plus l'apercevoir. Elle jette un oeil sur l'arbalète toujours posée contre le tableau de bord.

" Et putain d'merde, t'es où maintenant ?" ronchonne-t-elle.

Elle manipule fébrilement le gros pistolet avant de descendre du pick-up à son tour.

" Daryl ?" appelle-t-elle sans crier.

Elle fait quelques pas. Elle regarde de loin le point où l'homme était accroupi il n'y avait encore qu'un instant. Elle identifie sans mal le petit tas de purin. Elle reporte son attention sur sa gauche cette fois, tendant l'arme droit devant elle, sans trembler, sur le qui-vive.

" Y a un type mort par balle, et y a du sang là, par terre !" déboule Daryl, au coin d'un conteneur, face à elle.

Elle sursaute alors qu'il se tient à moins d'un mètre du bout du long canon sombre, leurs regards s'accrochent, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de se trouver là.

Il ne voit que les yeux oranges et n'entend que le coup qui part.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonsoir, Bonjour !**_

 _ **5ème clap... on a dépassé la moitié...**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et merci de venir encore pas là... :)**_

* * *

 _ **Love and loss - Two Steps From Hell**_

 _ **Secret Garden - Snow Ghosts**_

 _ **If i had a heart - Fever Ray**_

* * *

" T'as déconné... "

Sa tête rebondit une fois, deux fois, avant de s'immobiliser sur le bitume et de voir Emma entrer dans son champ de vision, à contre jour sur le ciel blanc, totalement affolée, le regardant, incrédule, puis redressant la tête pour regarder au dessus ou derrière lui, il ne saurait dire. Il ne voit finalement que sa tresse dont le bout pend et s'agite près de son visage, de plus plus en plus lentement.

" Non, non, NON ! Reste avec moi Daryl !" hurle Emma, tombée à genoux près de lui, étendu au sol, alors qu'il ferme les yeux inexorablement.

Emma redresse la tête en entendant encore le grognement du rôdeur qui se redresse lentement, à deux mètres en face d'elle. Elle regarde sa main gauche recouvrant toujours le magnum. Mais après un rapide coup d'oeil circulaire, elle trouve un morceau de palette cassée, long, muni de quelques clous rouillés qui dépassent encore. Elle l'empoigne, décidée, avant de se mettre sur ses pieds, tandis que le cadavre fait déjà un pas pantelant vers elle.

Elle prend le bout de planche entre ses deux mains, clous à l'extrémité opposée, et s'approche du macchabée d'un pas plus rapide, avant de lui envoyer le long morceau de bois, telle une batte, en pleine tête, d'un mouvement ample, fort, chargé de toute la haine qu'elle peut ressentir contre la créature, contre le monde, contre elle-même.

Le rôdeur s'étale une nouvelle fois, la planche plantée par les clous sur le côté du crâne, bien mort cette fois.

" C'était TOI que je voulais toucher ! hurle-t-elle encore. Et rien que toi !" venant écraser la tête du mort à coups de pieds, la transformant vite en une bouillie sanglante.

Daryl avait surgi devant elle, au détour du conteneur, sans prévenir, mais un rôdeur était aussi apparu derrière lui. C'est bien la tête du mort qu'elle visait et non celle du chasseur. Et quand le coup est parti, elle n'a pas tout de suite compris pourquoi Daryl perdait l'équilibre en arrière, tout comme sa cible, derrière lui.

Essoufflée, elle revient vers son ami toujours inerte. Elle évalue la distance qui les sépare du pick-up à quelques mètres à peine. Récupérant son arme restée au sol, elle ne voit qu'une seule solution. Ne sachant pas où la mettre sans risquer de la perdre, et ayant besoin de ses deux mains, Emma glisse d'abord le semi-automatique dans la ceinture de l'homme. Puis, pliée en deux, elle attrape le chasseur sous les bras, noue ses doigts autour de son torse, et poussant sur ses jambes, elle le tire, à reculons, vers le pick-up, vers la portière passager restée grande ouverte.

Elle recule à petits pas rapides, un moment, progressant lentement, se fatiguant à vue d'oeil, tandis que ses bras lui tirent déjà sous le poids de l'homme inconscient. Mais ses doigts restent noués, regardant derrière elle, voyant son but approcher.

Elle parvient enfin à s'adosser au véhicule, se hisse et s'asseoit sur la banquette avant de tirer encore de toutes ses forces pour faire monter Daryl sur le siège. Elle heurte de sa jambe gauche, l'arbalète posée contre le tableau de bord qui tombe sur le plancher du véhicule. Ensuite, elle tire encore et toujours pour étendre son ami tant qu'elle peut sur le fauteuil. Les muscles de ses bras la brûlent, s'étirent, comme s'ils allaient se désolidariser de ses épaules. Elle arrive à hauteur du volant, s'asseyant correctement, la tête de l'homme sur ses cuisses. Soufflant un coup, elle va pour commencer à l'examiner, quand un nouveau grognement attire son attention.

Plusieurs rôdeurs ont été attirés par son coup de feu et ses cris. L'un d'eux avance vers la portière ouverte, déjà trop proche.

" 'Chier…" jure-t-elle en mettant le contact.

Elle braque le volant tout à gauche de ses deux mains et passe la marche arrière, puis maintient la tête de son ami de sa main droite, avant d'accélérer précipitamment.

Le gros véhicule recule rapidement en arc de cercle serré. Une partie du bric-à-brac, jonchant le sol, quitte l'habitacle. Des papiers volent, le bruit des petits bocaux de verre explosant au sol attire encore son regard, la faisant quitter des yeux le rétroviseur. In extremis, elle aperçoit l'arbalète glissant à son tour vers l'extérieur du véhicule.

" Non, non non !" refuse-t-elle.

Emma se penche sur le côté, tendant sa main droite qui maintenait la tête de Daryl la seconde précédente, pour tenter de retenir l'arc de l'arme du bout des doigts, écrasant à moitié son blessé contre elle, tout en appuyant du pied sur le frein, étirée en travers de la cabine, de tout son long.

Le véhicule s'arrête en calant. Elle se penche encore un peu pour attraper l'arme et passer l'arc tant bien que mal autour du levier de vitesse, disposant l'arme noire de travers, mais calée. Elle sait qu'elle risque de l'abîmer, de la déformer, mais n'en a cure sur le moment. Surtout que dans son champ de vision, des doigts décharnés surgissent sur la droite de l'ouverture, agrippant la portière ouverte, puis les chaussures de Daryl qui dépassent toujours un peu de l'habitacle.

Elle remet le contact sans lâcher du regard les doigts et le rôdeur, qui passe la tête au dessus des jambes de l'homme.

Marche avant.

Accélération.

Mais les doigts restent accrochés à la portière et Emma traîne le corps sur plusieurs mètres.

" LACHE NOUS BORDEL !" crie-t-elle, accélérant encore.

Puis, observant les bâtiments abandonnés, qui défilent tout du long de la rue, elle a soudain une idée. Elle remet la main droite autour de la tête de Daryl, comme si en le tenant contre elle, cela peut le protéger de tout, et accélère encore avant de faire une embardée sur sa droite en poussant un gémissement.

Le pick-up monte sur le petit trottoir et vient jusqu'à frotter la portière contre le coin du bâtiment en briques, dans un grincement strident, alors qu'elle va pour se refermer, butant contre les chaussures de Daryl.

Le corps pourri disparaît dans un bruit de déchirement humide quand la tête du mort percute le mur.

Emma fait descendre le véhicule du trottoir d'un nouveau coup de volant et roule encore quelques mètres, avant de s'arrêter dans une rue déserte de corps ambulants.

Le silence tombe enfin. Elle regarde droit devant elle une seconde. Elle sort du véhicule, posant la tête de son passager inanimé délicatement sur la banquette. En faisant le tour du véhicule, elle a la sensation désagréable d'avoir son pantalon mouillé sur le haut de ses cuisses. En s'inspectant une seconde, elle réalise que son jean est noir et trempé d'un liquide sombre. Elle regarde ensuite les doigts de sa main droite qui lui apparaissent maculées de rouge vif. Le souffle coupé, elle vient replier les jambes de Daryl tant bien que mal pour pouvoir fermer la portière passager qu'elle verrouille au préalable de l'intérieur, après avoir arraché d'un geste rageur, la main et l'avant-bras du rôdeur resté pendus à la poignée.

Puis elle revient à sa place, installant la tête du chasseur à nouveau sur ses jambes, avant de lâcher plusieurs sanglots qui lui secouent tout le corps sans un bruit, tandis que sa main droite serre à nouveau la tête du chasseur contre elle, les doigts le long de son cou et de sa nuque, comme une demande de pardon.. Au bout d'un court moment, elle se reprend pourtant et dans un réflexe elle s'essuie le visage et repousse ses mèches folles, prête à passer à l'étape suivante, et la plus importante.

Avec un soupir de résignation, elle entreprend d'examiner Daryl. Elle fixe d'abord son visage immobile reposant sur ses jambes. Les yeux clos, elle aurait aimé croire qu'il dort paisiblement. Commençant délicatement son exploration du bout de ses doigts, elle découvre une plaie à la base du cou, à gauche, celle qui s'épand sur ses jambes. Elle pose deux doigts à l'opposé droit et trouve son pouls assez facilement, un peu rassurée. En enserrant son cou dans un pansement de fortune fait de serviette hygiénique et de drap déchiré, elle trouve aussi une bosse, grosse comme un oeuf de poule, à l'arrière de son crâne.

 _Pourvu que ce ne soit que ce coup qui t'ait fait perdre connaissance…_ pense-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Elle se tortille encore pour récupérer la seule petite bouteille d'eau sur le plancher, rescapée de leur fuite mouvementée. Elle humidifie un morceau de drap propre et humecte un peu les lèvres sèches de l'homme et son front qu'elle dégage de ses quelques mèches trop longues.

Encore quelques minutes de répit quand des rôdeurs viennent encore perturber la quiétude du quartier.

Déjà lasse, Emma met à nouveau le contact, conduisant le gros pick-up dans les rues désertes de toute vie, lentement, pour finir par sortir de la petite ville. La route traverse des champs abandonnés, des fermes dans des états de délabrements déjà bien avancés, puis quelques bois.

Dans sa panique, Emma n'a songé qu'à fuir, qu'à sauver leurs peaux, sans regarder la direction qu'elle a prise. Elle n'a voulu faire que demi-tour. C'est quand elle retrouve son calme qu'elle revoit la carte routière s'envoler par la portière ouverte.

" T'as raison… dit elle tout haut. J'ai vraiment déconné là…" un sourire amer aux lèvres, pour ne pas se laisser déborder par les larmes..

Elle roule encore, à vitesse modérée, essayant de trouver des points de repères qu'elle aurait déjà pu croiser, qu'elle aurait vus et donc enregistrés inconsciemment dans sa mémoire toute photographique. Mais elle réalise que depuis leur départ d'Alexandria, la veille, elle n'a pas fait véritablement attention à leur parcours, se contentant de conduire et de suivre les seules indications de son ami. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle était intimement persuadée qu'ils allaient finir par trouver Carol, et qu'ils rentreraient tous ensemble, tous sains et saufs, grâce à Daryl.

Elle n'a surtout pas envisagé qu'elle puisse se retrouver à nouveau livrée à elle-même, avec son ami blessé et inconscient sur les genoux, en prime. C'était tout bonnement totalement inconcevable à ses yeux. Et pourtant. Elle avait merdé dans les grandes largeurs.

Alors, comme toutes les autres fois où elle s'est retrouvée toute seule avant aujourd'hui, elle reprend sa méthode inconsciente : une chose après l'autre. Sauf quand de trop nombreux rôdeurs viennent brouiller tout son jeu.

" Il va faire jour encore pendant plusieurs heures… commence-t-elle à exposer, le ton presque léger. Ca nous laisse un peu de temps pour retrouver le chemin du retour", baissant ses yeux une seconde sur le visage de Daryl, toujours inconscient, blotti dans son giron.

Sauf que les bois, les champs, les hameaux, se succèdent, se répètent, reviennent sans qu'elle ne retrouve au moins une indication de la direction d'Alexandria. Emma se maudit de n'avoir jamais eu le moindre sens de l'orientation, ne serait-ce qu'à l'aide du soleil ou des rues. Et aucun lieu ne lui inspire le moindre souvenir, la moindre image, la moindre conversation.

Elle ne s'arrête pas, elle ne mange rien, elle garde l'eau qui leur reste pour Daryl, quand il se réveillera. Elle roule, et tourne au petit bonheur la chance dans ce dédale de routes ocres.

Elle réalise que le jour finit par décliner quand elle voit enfin le voyant de sa jauge d'essence clignoter rouge vif. Elle ignore depuis quand il se manifeste jusqu'à ce que le pick-up finisse par crachoter.

" Ok, ça je peux le faire…" coupant le contact en plein milieu de la voie, s'assurant que rien n'approche des bois, avant de descendre du véhicule.

Emma parvient à hisser le gros jerricane plein de gasoil hors de la plateforme arrière du pick-up, le posant enfin au sol devant le réservoir après quelques minutes d'effort. Elle réalise ensuite qu'il faut encore qu'elle soulève le récipient de plusieurs dizaines de kilos à hauteur du réservoir pour pouvoir y déverser le précieux hydrocarbure.

" Si ça me fait pas de l'entrainement, ça…" marmonne-t-elle, tenant le jerricane contre elle et enfournant l'adaptateur dans le réservoir.

Elle se hisse encore sur la pointe des pieds pour faciliter l'écoulement, sauf qu'en enlevant le bec verseur au bout de quelques secondes, du liquide se répand sur ses chaussures et éclabousse le bas de son pantalon. Elle ne peut retenir un juron en posant le jerricane à terre sans délicatesse. Mais elle renouvelle l'opération, afin de remplir le réservoir au maximum, avant de balancer le récipient quasi vide à l'arrière du véhicule.

Elle reprend le volant et roule jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit vraiment noire, et que la lueur des phares soient plus un danger qu'une sécurité.

Elle ne trouve aucun abri, aucun refuge pour camoufler un peu le camion. Seulement la route qui file devant elle, indéfiniment. Alors elle fait encore avancer le pick-up sur le bas côté avant de couper définitivement le contact.

" On va rester là pour la nuit… explique-t-elle, la voix résonnant doucement dans l'habitacle. Tu vas te reposer et je vais monter la garde…"

Elle retire sa veste qu'elle dispose sur l'homme, lui donne encore un peu d'eau, pose son petit couteau sur le tableau de bord devant elle, avant de glisser ses fesses de quelques centimètres en avant du siège, pour s'étendre un peu et disposer la tête de Daryl davantage sur son ventre. Elle n'ose pas aller dormir dehors, de peur de ne pas l'entendre au cas où il se réveillerait. Impossible de le laisser tout seul.

" Maintenant, ce serait bien que tu reviennes parmi nous tu sais…" dit elle encore doucement.

Mais elle ne distingue plus son visage dans la pénombre, une main posée sur son front humide, ne réalisant pas clairement son état fébrile avec la chaleur encore ambiante, jouant lentement avec quelques mèches entre ses doigts.

Puis elle attend. Son coude droit se replie sur ses yeux. Elle revoit toutes sa journée, les rôdeurs, l'essence, la voiture faisant des embardées et soulevant les volées de feuilles, le coup de feu qui claque à ses oreilles, comme tiré par quelqu'un d'autre, Daryl tombant au sol… les sanglots secs la secouent encore une fois violemment, pendant plusieurs minutes. Les heures passent, longues, lourdes, noires. Elle se redresse de multiples fois sans trop savoir où elle est, saisie d'une peur frigorifiante, restant à chaque fois les yeux grands ouverts, tendue, perdue.

Parfois, elle n'est pas seule. Lisa est assise sur les jambes du chasseur, naturellement, à sa droite.

" Même lui, t'auras réussi à le tuer… un grand gaillard comme ça ?! T'es quand même une championne du monde, hein ! la provoque la toute jeune fille, les cheveux lisses et sombres, le regard flamboyant, un sourire venimeux sur les lèvres.

\- Je croyais que t'étais partie avec Deanna, Lisa… l'accueille Emma, sachant qu'elle n'est pas vraiment là.

\- Je ne suis partie avec personne, Emmanuelle…

\- Tu devrais… y a vraiment plus rien d'intéressant ici bas…"

Puis Emma sombre une nouvelle fois, sans en avoir réelle conscience.

" C'est quoi cette odeur…" maugrée une voix particulièrement rauque.

Elle sursaute encore, croyant avoir rêvé ces mots. Le ciel est à nouveau blanc à travers le pare-brise sale.

"Ca schlingue, sérieux…" continue la voix.

Elle baisse enfin les yeux pour tomber sur deux fentes bleues toujours installées sur ses jambes, interloquées.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey à vous !_**

 ** _Avant dernier épisode... ouai, on y est presque là... depuis le temps..._**

 ** _J'espère qu'il vous plaira encore un peu._**

 ** _Alors bonne lecture, à la semaine prochaine... et merci !_**

* * *

 _ **Moving Shadows II - Two steps from hell**_

 _ **Is this desire - PJ Harvey**_

 _ **Lead me home - jamie N Commons**_

* * *

Daryl se redresse brusquement, comme répulsé. Elle le fixe, soulagée mais aussi instantanément inquiète de voir son air furieux.

Ensuite, déferle un flot de colère, de reproches, de paroles auxquelles il ne l'a jamais habituée.

" Où on est ?! regardant autour de lui, revenant toujours à elle, ne la laissant pas répondre. Putain… ! Mais qu'est c'que t'as foutu avec mon arbalète ?! Pourquoi elle est accrochée au levier de vitesse ?! Si tu me l'as voilée, je te promets que j'te défonce… ! mauvais.

\- Elle allait tomber du pick-up, alors… commence-t-elle à se justifier.

\- Et tu crois qu'c'est en m'collant la gueule sur tes pauv' nichons que ça va m'faire oublier qu'tu m'as shooté en pleine tête ?! T'as déconné pétasse ! Méchamment déconné ! Qu'est-c'qui t'a pris, bordel ?! ne l'écoutant pas une seconde.

\- Y avait un rôdeur juste derrière toi ! J'ai pas voul… !

\- Et puis c'est quoi c'te odeur de gasoil ?! grimaçant. Me dis pas que t'es même pas capable de faire le plein sans t'en foutre partout ?!

\- Le jerricane était super lourd et il m'a éclaboussée en tomb… regardant son jean maculé, sentant encore des relents remonter de ses jambes.

\- On est où là ?! Pourquoi t'as pas continué ?... Parce que tu t'es perdue en plus ?! comprenant au fur et à mesure de ses mots. T'arrives même pas à retrouver Alexandria ?! Tu sais même pas lire une carte ?! Mais à quoi tu sers, en vrai, espèce de gourdasse ?!

\- La carte s'est envolée quand j'ai voulu faire demi-tour… fronçant les sourcils à son tour

\- Et tu m'as foutu quoi sur la gueule là ?! C'est quoi ces trucs dégueulasses ? en tirant sur son pansement de fortune, découvrant de quelle protection il est fait, l'air dégoûté.

\- J'ai fait avec ce que j'avais : tu pissais le sang !

\- La faute à qui connasse de mes deux ?!" hurle-t-il encore un peu plus fort.

Retenant sa langue, se contentant de prendre une grande inspiration en le fusillant du regard, Emma sort du véhicule, ne sentant pas la fraîcheur du petit matin mordre ses épaules et ses bras nus, perçant son débardeur. Elle grimpe sur le pare-choc arrière pour se hisser sur la plateforme du pick-up. Elle refuse de passer une seconde de plus avec lui. Il va se calmer. Il va prendre le volant. Il va faire exactement ce qu'il veut, mais elle ne veut plus le voir pendant un moment. Elle ne comprend rien. Mais elle n'a pas la force, là, maintenant, de l'affronter. Elle n'arrive même pas à se réjouir du fait qu'il ait repris connaissance et qu'il aille plutôt bien physiquement. Elle ne peut que le maudire et pleurer de le maudire. Crétin d'idiot d'homme !

Pendant ce temps, Daryl tente de sortir du côté passager, s'escrimant sur la portière verrouillée. " _Et pourquoi elle a mis la sécurité enfant, c'te tarée ?!_ ", pense-t-il hors de lui.

Il la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard sur la plateforme, la découvrant assise sur le plancher, le dos appuyé à la cabine, les coudes sur les genoux repliés, la tête penchée en avant entre ses bras, tresse en grande partie défaite, ses cheveux trop longs recouvrant tout autour d'elle, comme se cachant derrière un rideau sombre. Voulant sans doute se rendre invisible au monde. Mais cela n'impressionne pas le chasseur. Cela ne le calme pas non plus.

" Tu vas pas m'refaire le coup de la minette offusquée et vex' qui se sauve parce qu'on lui a dit qu'elle était pas si belle que ça !" se plantant devant elle, alors qu'Emma reste immobile, toujours courbée se protégeant dans sa bulle de survie...

Il se penche en avant, au dessus d'elle, et la saisit sans douceur par les épaules, la soulevant sans mal. Elle s'étire telle une poupée de chiffon, sans toucher le sol, avant de se retrouver debout sur ses jambes, sans un son, sans un mot ni un geste de protestation, face à lui. Il s'approche encore, l'acculant contre la cabine. Elle redresse la tête face à lui, le visage livide, baigné de larmes, qui marbrent ses joues maculées de sang séché. Mais le regard froid, devenu ocre sombre, elle ne repousse plus les mèches qui lui barrent encore le visage, en fines lignes brunes rectilignes, recouvrant même la partie rase de sa tête. Elle ignore qui elle a en face d'elle. Sans doute pas son ami. Elle ne reconnaît sûrement pas l'homme planté là et appuyé volontairement et de tout son poids contre elle.

Daryl domine la femme de toute sa hauteur, la rage bouillonne encore en lui, ne la maîtrisant pas, ne se l'expliquant même pas vraiment non plus. Il ne se souvient que de la peur glaçante qui a figé ses veines avant de perdre connaissance en voyant Emma dans une dernière image de plus en plus floue. Et cette peur s'est mutée en rage bouillante quand il a ouvert à nouveau les yeux, un bourdonnement incessant dans ses oreilles, ne comprenant pas davantage cette première image d'Emma, cet angle saugrenu, cette position inattendue, bien trop proche du corps de son amie. Il ne s'est senti qu'oppressé, perdu, en rage, enragé d'avoir perdu le contrôle.

Elle ne comprend rien. Si ce n'est qu'il va la frapper. Maintenant. C'est sûr. A coup de tête. Ou à coup de poing. Peu importe. Mais il va lever la main sur elle, elle le sait. Elle reconnait ce regard. Elle l'a déjà vu chez d'autres. Et elle est prête. Gorman lui a déjà infligé bien pire. Il la terrorisait littéralement, à longueur de temps. Mais cette fois, elle est prête, parce qu'elle ne craint pas Daryl. Et parce qu'elle le mérite. Sans doute un peu.

Daryl la fixe, appuyé volontairement tout contre elle. Il ne saisit pas ce qu'il lit dans son regard froid, si sombre depuis son réveil, comme si elle était prête à encaisser le pire. Mais il n'a qu'une envie qui lui serre subitement le ventre, qui l'empoigne comme une évidence, qui lui fait serrer les poings à s'en faire mal, qui lui coupe le souffle. Il ne veut que l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Des sifflements légers, aigus, envahissent l'air subitement. Ils lèvent les yeux vers les cimes, l'un regardant à droite, l'autre à gauche. Ces sifflements ne sont pas des oiseaux. Ils le savent. Mais ils sont partout. Ils les reconnaissent alors que leur sang se fige encore, propulsés à nouveau dans le même cauchemar.

Daryl se recule de la jeune femme, l'agrippant par les bretelles de son débardeur, par pur réflexe, pour s'assurer qu'elle le suive. Puis il saute par dessus la lisse du pick-up. Levant la tête vers la plateforme, d'un geste, sans un mot, il l'invite à faire de même, détectant immédiatement son hésitation.

" Viens, grouille !" lui somme-t-il affolé, tendant vers elle son bras le moins amoché, la main grande ouverte.

Emma pose un pied pas très assuré, à son tour, sur le bord de la plateforme, et sa main semble soudain hésiter à s'appuyer sur le biceps de l'homme, puis elle se ravise pour préférer le bord de la caisse. Elle saute alors des trois-quarts de sa hauteur, tombant à pieds joints sur le bitume, à côté de Daryl qui ne peut cacher sa surprise et son incompréhension d'un pincement de lèvres, pour ce flagrant manque de confiance. Elle se contente de hocher la tête pour lui signifier que tout va bien.

" Dépêche ! on dégage !" lui répète-t-il alors qu'ils font chacun le tour du véhicule pour reprendre leur place attitrée.

Emma met déjà le contact tandis que Daryl saute à peine sur le siège, et elle lance le véhicule, qu'il n'a pas encore claqué la portière.

Elle accélère aussi vite que le vieux pick-up le permet encore, sur la route qui décrit une courbe sur la droite au bout de quelques mètres. Elle ne regarde pas le chasseur, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il s'agite, se contentant de garder sa trajectoire, les sifflets plein la tête.

" Ils ne nous lâchent pas, putain !" crie Daryl, rageur, regardant par la fenêtre à la recherche d'un Sauveur invisible.

Il a dégagé son arbalète d'un geste, sans prévenir, manquant de blesser la main d'Emma posée sur le pommeau du levier de vitesse, qui a ôté ses doigts en hâte, lui jetant un regard assassin qu'il n'a même pas relevé. Il arme un carreau en posant la crosse sur le sol entre ses jambes, tant bien que mal.

Après la courbe, Emma découvre un pont surplombant la route. Elle lève le pied, saisie d'une nouvelle vague de terreur, tandis que le véhicule approche du pont.

Occupé à vérifier les balles dans le barillet du 357 qu'il a laissé sur la banquette avant de rejoindre Emma plus tôt, Daryl lève enfin le nez devant lui, sentant qu'elle a ralenti.

" Qu'est-c'que tu fous Em' ?! Tu veux qu'ils nous chopent !? C'est pas le moment de ralentir… !

\- Je sais où on est… articule-t-elle, le regard fixe.

\- Quoi ?! incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il doit regarder mis à part le pont.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce type…

Alors que le véhicule approche lentement de la structure en béton, Daryl comprend qu'un rôdeur est pendu par dessus la barrière de sécurité du pont. Son pull est marqué d'une grande croix de peinture rouge sale.

" Ils ont pendu ce mec sous nos yeux… et nous ont obligés à le regarder mourir…" explique la jeune femme revoyant les images dans sa tête.

Emma était restée dans le van avec Maggie, mais elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas un rôdeur qui avait surgi en haut du pont, à contre jour, accroché à une corde, se tortillant pendant de longues secondes, entre elle et le reste du groupe dehors, tous alignés sur la largeur de la voie.

Elle arrête le camion en arrivant à sa hauteur, réalisant qu'ils ne lui ont même pas tiré une balle… quand le coup de feu la fait sursauter, ne pouvant retenir un cri de surprise.

Fascinée par le rôdeur gigotant mollement, elle n'a même pas vu Daryl baisser sa vitre, se pencher à moitié au dehors et tirer une balle de 357 pile dans la tête de la créature, le coup résonnant contre les parois du pont.

" On dégage maintenant…" dit-il froidement en reprenant sa place.

Emma le regarde une seconde et appuie à nouveau sur l'accélérateur.

" ...Je sais où on est, maintenant…" ayant déjà fait le trajet dans l'autres sens.

Au bout d'un moment, ils réalisent que les sifflements ont cessé, et que leurs rythmes cardiaques ont repris leur allure normale. Daryl observe leur matériel répandu au sol. Il tend la seule bouteille d'eau entamée qu'il trouve à sa voisine, qui refuse en silence, ne quittant pas la route des yeux. Il boit en la regardant un instant. Le bourdonnement à ses oreilles semble s'être un peu atténué, surpassé par la terreur des sifflets et maintenant par la fraîcheur relative de l'eau dans sa bouche. Il sait qu'il a dépassé les bornes, qu'il a dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Il se rend compte que s'il est toujours vivant, c'est certainement grâce à elle, et peut être même à ses serviettes hygiéniques. Mais qu'il a surtout craché toute sa haine du monde, toute sa connerie et toute son inquiétude de l'avoir laissée encore seule. Il se doute qu'elle ne lui décrochera sans doute plus un mot d'ici un grand moment. Et il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Les mots qu'Abraham avait eus à la Colline, se répètent encore distinctement. Et Daryl se souvient aussi de la réponse qu'il lui avait faite à l'époque " _rien n'est pour de bon_ ". Alors, là, il essaie de se détendre contre le dossier, posant sa jambe droite sur le tableau de bord, se mordillant le bout du doigt en regardant le paysage défilant, encore plus lugubre que d'habitude.

Le réservoir rempli, le vieux Ford ne perd plus de temps, n'hésite plus, tourne, vire et retrouve son chemin en quelques heures et sans plus d'arrêt.

.

.

Le soleil a couru la majorité de son parcours quand Tobin ouvre le portail, le faisant grincer sur son rail, hochant la tête en signe de bienvenue, scrutant l'habitacle à la recherche du troisième passager, quand le pick-up pénètre lentement à nouveau l'enceinte de la petite zone préservée.

Emma serre le frein à main au bout de quelques secondes et coupe le contact, que Daryl sort sans un mot tandis qu'ils aperçoivent Rick arriver vers eux d'un pas rapide. Son visage se ferme à vue d'oeil en réalisant qu'ils ne sont que deux.

Les deux hommes viennent au devant l'un de l'autre. Emma n'entend pas leur premiers mots. Elle se contente de rassembler ses affaires éparpillées, de les jeter dans son sac qui a glissé le long de la banquette, derrière ses pieds, de remettre son couteau, posé devant elle sur le tableau de bord, à sa ceinture et de glisser enfin le magnum dans son sac avant de descendre du véhicule.

"... D'accord… on va faire autrement… conclue calmement Rick. Le principal, c'est que vous soyiez revenus… entiers... posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, tout en regardant Emma arriver à sa hauteur, le regard de plus en plus inquiet en voyant surtout l'état du visage de la jeune femme. Emma, tu veux bien me dire comment… ?" commence-t-il d'une voix douce.

Mais la jeune femme regarde l'homme, puis le chasseur, encore plus froidement, sans s'arrêter, le visage fermé, avant de se mettre à courir loin d'eux.

" Pas la peine de lui passer un savon… Elle me fait déjà sévère la gueule, pour toutes les saloperies que j'lui ai balancées… explique Daryl à son ami sans la quitter des yeux.

\- Pourquoi j'l'engueulerais ? surpris, ne comprenant pas.

\- Elle m'a tiré dessus, dégageant ses mèches et montrant sa plaie déjà coagulée au cou. Mais parait qu'y avait un macchabée derrière moi… et elle maîtrise pas encore son 357…

\- Son… ! Quoi ?! D'où elle a un 357 ?! commençant à mieux comprendre. Pourquoi lui avoir filé ça, Daryl !? T'as vu comment elle est gaulée ?! tendant le bras comme pour la désigner.

\- C'est elle qui l'a choisi ! haussant les épaules. J'savais même pas qu'il y en avait un à l'armurerie… ! Et je lui ai dit exactement la même chose, mais elle l'a mal pris, tu peux m'croire… On va travailler, hochant la tête en regardant le sol. Enfin, si elle me reparle un jour… regardant dans la direction où elle était encore visible la seconde d'avant.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fait pour qu'elle soit à ce point furax après toi ? un demi sourire sur les lèvres, n'imaginant pas que cela puisse être si grave.

\- Que des conneries… regardant ses pieds. J'crois qu'elle a voulu m'sauver la vie… mais j'ai rien compris…"

.

.

Emma tient l'arme à bout de bras. Elle a entassé des sacs de sable, des bottes de foin à quelques mètres de la muraille nord. Personne ne vient dans ce jardin inoccupé. Elle peut s'exercer sans déranger personne. Faut qu'elle se dépêche un peu si elle veut s'entraîner raisonnablement car le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, maintenant.

Sur ces promontoires improvisés, elle a disposé des bouteilles, des boîtes et des canettes de toutes sortes. Elle recule encore d'un pas, venant buter contre le rebord de la terrasse. Elle se concentre sur son arme, sur sa cible. Au bout d'une ou deux secondes, elle appuie sur la gâchette et le coup part, assourdi par le long silencieux, allant se perdre quelque part dans l'herbe haute..

" T'es pas rendue…" constate la voix claire derrière elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter et tourner la tête vers le nouveau venu.

Elle découvre Carl venant à elle, son doux sourire aux lèvres.

" Vous avez ramené Carol, si tu es là ?" demande-t-il, confiant.

Mais elle secoue la tête, laissant pendre l'arme au bout de ses mains jointes, soudain très très lourde.

" Ah…" son sourire s'atténuant avec la déception.

Elle reprend sa position alors qu'il se tient près d'elle, la laissant faire. Elle tire encore une balle en quelques secondes.

" J'peux t'aider ?" propose-t-il, alors qu'elle l'encourage d'un hochement de tête.

Il se positionne juste derrière la femme. Il met son pied contre l'intérieur de sa cheville droite, poussant doucement vers l'extérieur.

" Ecarte plus tes jambes…" commence-t-il alors qu'elle sent son genou entre ses jambes. Faut que tu sois bien appuyée sur tes deux pieds."

Puis, avec le sans-gêne propre à l'enfance, il pose ses deux mains d'homme sur ses hanches, appuyant doucement pour lui faire sentir ce qu'il veut dire.

" Faut que tu sois bien plantée dans la terre, que tu gardes bien ton équilibre, tu comprends ?" lui parlant à l'oreille, tandis qu'elle acquiesce en regardant ses pieds.

Puis, comme Daryl avant lui, Carl enveloppe ses bras et son arme tendue devant eux deux, les yeux quasi à la même hauteur.

" Tu fixes le viseur, là… et tu le fais correspondre avec ta cible, la-bas… ajoutant le geste à la parole. Après, tu bloques… posant la paume de sa main droite sur le nombril de la jeune femme qui se tend ostensiblement, appuyant légèrement. Tu bloques quand tu es prête… et tu tires."

Carl reste immobile, mais ôte ses bras de l'arme, gardant sa main contre son ventre, la laissant faire. Emma se concentre et applique ses instructions à la lettre. Elle prend son temps. Tire. La canette vole dans un petit bruit métallique.

Elle se retourne en sautillant vers le garçon, un sourire illuminant enfin ses traits, avant de le serrer contre elle.

" Voilà ! se réjouit-il. T'as tout compris ! lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Merci mon ange… chuchote-t-elle, lui laissant une bise sur la mâchoire.

\- De rien… il est cool en plus… regardant l'arme, admiratif.

\- Tu trouves… ? amusée, lui donnant l'arme.

\- Carrément ! Et y a un silencieux avec !"

Emma ne peut retenir un nouveau sourire en observant l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon.

" Tu sais, on va trouver Carol, le regard toujours sur l'arme. Mon père va pas lâcher l'affaire…"

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète… Ils feront une autre expédition…

\- C'est pour ça que tu as changé ta coiffure ?

\- De quoi ? posant une main sur ses cheveux recouvrant dorénavant les deux côtés de sa tête, et rassemblés en un chignon lâche à la base de sa nuque.

\- T'es fâchée de pas avoir ramené Carol, alors t'as changé ta coiffure, et tu caches ton côté stylé ? levant son regard perçant sur la femme en face de lui.

\- C'était pas un effet de mode, Carl… se défend elle doucement.

Elle passe ses doigts sur sa cicatrice, fixant l'oeil unique de l'enfant.

" Je ne veux surtout pas que tu vois ce moment de ta vie à chaque fois que tu me regardes... je sais que tu le verras tous les jours alors que ma marque peut être déjà invisible pour moi… pleine de culpabilité

\- Ca te donnait ton style je trouve… sans aucune once de rancune dans la voix. Un peu comme les guerriers indiens…

\- J'ai aucun lien avec les indiens… haussant les épaules.

\- On s'en fout… Ca t'allait bien… c'était toi… il fait partie de ta vie à toi aussi ce moment, le regard s'assombrissant durant une seconde.

\- …

\- Vous allez repartir et vous trouverez Carol. Faut pas t'en faire… veut la rassurer le garçon.

\- Je ne vais plus aller nulle part, Carl.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! s'étonne-t-il. Mon père aboie sans doute un peu trop, mais il est juste et il identifie bien les gens qui peuvent être utiles au groupe. Et après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, c'est évident qu'on a besoin de toi…

\- J'ai tiré sur Daryl hier…" lâche la jeune femme.

Carl fixe son amie, incrédule et marque un silence.

" Avec celui-là ? montrant l'arme, le ton plutôt admiratif, tandis qu'Emma acquiesce. Ca m'étonne que tu l'aies même touché ! Il est balèze à manier… bravo ! lui offrant son plus beau sourire. Et puis tu sais, Andrea aussi a tiré sur Daryl… révèle-t-il doucement. Et il en est même pas mort… J'pense que toutes les filles finissent par vouloir le shooter ce mec, non ?! plaisante-t-il, voulant accrocher le regard de son amie toujours focalisé au sol."

Le garçon remet l'arme dans les mains d'Emma, avant de faire mine de s'éloigner.

" Je suis sûr que mon père n'est même pas fâché contre toi, t'inquiète…

\- T'es gentil… le remercie Emma

\- Par contre, ils vont clairement moins aimer ta nouvelle coupe… J't'ai pas reconnue en arrivant… j'ai cru que c'était une de ces mamies d'Alexandria..."

Emma regarde le garçon sortir du jardin en silence, avec un léger sourire pour sa dernière remarque..

Elle se remet en position et tire encore quelques balles, mettant à profit les recommandations du garçon. Elle ne fait pas mouche à chaque tir, mais les projectiles viennent se ficher dans les cibles ou sur leurs supports, mais plus dans les herbes hautes toutes autour.

" Y a plus de Muskogee qui tienne…" murmure Emma pour elle-même


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**_

 _ **7 semaines déjà, je débutais la publication de cette petite fic', vous annonçant qu'il y aurait 7 chapitres, juste pour patienter jusqu'à la date fatidique du 23.10.16 :)**_

 _ **Finalement, c'est passé bien vite, non ?!**_

 _ **Car voici donc le 7ème et dernier chapitre !**_

 _ **Je suis contente d'avoir tenu le rythme, et j'espère vous avoir amusé(e)s et diverti(e)s.**_

 _ **Merci pour votre venue, votre lecture, votre avis, émis et à venir !**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _ **What he wrote - Laura Marling**_

 _ **R U Mine - Arctic Monkeys**_

* * *

Daryl est resté encore un moment avec Rick. Comme prévu, en leur absence, ils sont allés chercher *les corps de leurs amis et les ont ensevelis* dans le cimetière. Le shérif lui raconte ce moment difficile pour tous et Daryl exprime par son silence, regardant ses pieds, son regret de ne pas avoir été là.

" Vous faisiez quelque chose d'important aussi… le rassure le flic.

\- Sans doute… si j'avais pas fait tout foirer… se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Elle t'a tiré dessus Daryl !

\- C'était pour me couvrir ! J'ai été obnubilé par les traces de Carol… J'ai pas fait gaffe… Même si elle m'avait prév'nu… parlant comme s'il revivait le moment, entendant à nouveau la voix d'Emma le mettant en garde, alors qu'il n'y avait pas prêté attention sur l'instant. On avait dit qu'il servait pour tirer sur les rôdeurs, ou les types qui voudraient me choper par derrière ! explique Daryl, ne faisant plus vraiment attention à son ami.

Rick ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, ayant peur d'en comprendre de trop sur la relation entre ces deux là.

En exprimant à nouveau les choses à haute voix, le chasseur se rend compte encore davantage de son comportement totalement disproportionné et encore plus injuste.

N'y tenant plus, Daryl laisse son frère d'apocalypse au pied de la terre fraîchement retournée et marche rapidement vers la maison d'Emma. Elle va sans doute le jeter. Elle va certainement se remettre à crier, voire à lui taper dessus. Il la laissera bien faire. Mais il va s'excuser… au risque qu'elle ne lui accorde pas son pardon. Au moins, il sera fixé.

Il rejoint la maison de la jeune femme en quelques foulées. Il pénètre à l'intérieur sans frapper, sûr de lui. Il tend l'oreille, lance un " _salut_ " pour la forme. Mais le calme et le silence semblent être les seuls occupants du lieu. Il grimpe l'escalier. Peut être qu'Emma se repose de sa nuit quasi blanche. Il ouvre doucement la porte de la chambre, mais découvre le lit vide et en chantier.

Puis il toque doucement à la porte close de la salle de bains.

" T'es là Em' ?" demande-t-il à la paroi.

Sans réponse ni bruit, il jette un oeil dans la pièce d'eau, vide elle aussi. Il remarque les vêtements maculés laissés sur le bord du bac à linge. Il reconnaît le jean et le débardeur qu'Emma portait ces dernières heures. Il réalise que les tâches sombres sont du sang. Le sien, à n'en pas douter.

" Fais chier… maugrée-t-il, la culpabilité faisant encore un peu son oeuvre, en refermant la porte.

Il appelle son amie une dernière fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'est ni dans la maison, ni dans le jardin, avant de quitter la petite propriété, bredouille.

.

.

" Emma ! appelle la femme en approchant à petites foulées.

Sur le trottoir menant à sa maison, l'interpellée se retourne à son prénom, s'arrêtant pour attendre Tara.

" Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit toi… s'arrête la jeune femme arrivée à sa hauteur, désignant ses cheveux. Tu les as coupés ?

\- Non… remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, se retenant de montrer son agacement déjà naissant.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien… haussant les épaules, regardant le sol.

\- Punaise, v'là qu'il déteint sur toi… pouffe encore Tara en mettant les mains sur ses hanches, amusée.

\- Tout va bien Tara, relevant son regard vers elle.

\- La vache ! Il est balèze ç'ui-là ! montrant le long magnum, muni de son silencieux, barrant la ceinture d'Emma.

\- Il parait oui… posant sa main sur la crosse, protectrice.

\- Ok… capitulant, levant les bras et les yeux au ciel. Tu veux pas venir à la 74 ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? demande Emma, lasse. J'voulais aller me reposer un peu là… regardant vers sa maison, à quelques mètres.

\- J'sais pas ! vérifier que tout va bien…

\- Ca va, j'te dis… tournant les talons, pour continuer son chemin.

\- Daryl a dit exactement la même chose, et il est reparti avec une bonne dose d'antibio. Il avait une fièvre carabinée. Du genre de celles qui te font délirer, entendre ou dire des trucs insensés, ou qui filent des hallu, tu vois. C'était sévère. Je me demande même comment ce grand machin faisait pour tenir encore debout… Sans compter qu'il était encore plus ronchon et désagréable que d'habitude, et c'est pas peu dire ! Mais ça devrait aller mieux, s'il prend ses médocs régulièrement, bien sûr… Et puis sa blessure devrait pas être trop grave… grâce à des serviettes hygiéniques, qu'il m'a baragouiné ?... faisant une moue amusée.

\- J'avais que ça, putain ! s'agace Emma en revenant vers la jeune femme brune. Vous allez tous m'en faire un fromage là ?!

\- Non… c'était plutôt bien vu… retenant un sourire, ne voyant pas trop le rapport avec du fromage, mais ne relevant pas.

\- Et puis c'est quoi ça ?! Du genre : " _aller, Em', sois pas fâchée contre lui… pensait pas c'qu'il disait ? Tu sais, c'est pas un mauvais gars… !"_ grimaçant. Il t'a chargée de venir me voir pour me dire qu'il est désolé ?! Comme un gamin, trop timide, dans une cour d'école primaire ?! Trop désolé de m'avoir traitée de tous les noms d'oiseaux ?! Sauf qu'c'est moi qui l'ai presque tué ! Il ne t'a sans doute pas dit ça, hein ?! un sourire amer aux lèvres. La blessure, l'inconscience, le pansement, la fièvre, tout est d'ma faute à moi ! Alors il peut bien me reprocher de ne pas avoir trouvé Carol, d'avoir fait demi tour pour le ramener ici, de m'être perdue dans cette putain d'forêt ! Il peut même m'avoir craché à la gueule toutes les saloperies du monde ! J'ai merdé grave, j'ai tout fait foirer, voilà ! y a pas d'excuse. Pour personne, conclue-t-elle en rebroussant chemin vers sa maison.

\- … non… il ne m'a rien dit… j'ai juste vu qu'avec ce pansement astucieux, la blessure ne s'est pas infectée, mais que t'as bien fait ressortir son côté méga myso, en plus de tous ses autres défauts déjà bien présents, c'est tout… Pour le reste... haussant les épaules, ne terminant pas sa phrase.

\- Pardon Tara… venant rapidement s'accrocher au cou de la jeune femme, en soupirant. Pardon de m'en prendre à toi. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui. Merci de vouloir aussi prendre soin de moi… s'écartant d'elle, découvrant ses yeux ronds. Pardon... Ca va aller… _Je_ vais aller… et lui, qu'il aille se faire foutre, c'est plus mon problème… "

Tara reste pantoise, les bras ballants, regardant la jeune femme s'éloigner rapidement et pénétrer dans sa maison, ne gardant sur sa rétine que ces yeux d'un orange sombre bien plus tristes qu'en colère.

Sans un regard en arrière, Emma passe sa porte d'entrée qu'elle claque de frustration. Elle fait quelques pas dans les escaliers, tirant sur l'élastique retenant ses cheveux, dénouant une grande masse noire jusqu'au bas de son dos, avant de marquer un arrêt, et de redescendre. Elle fait claquer un tour de verrou à la porte d'entrée, avant de grimper à nouveau les marches deux à deux.

.

.

" T'as pas réussi à t'faire pardonner…? demande Rick, un brin moqueur en découvrant le chasseur assis sous le perron de la maison 101, à même le sol, fumant une cigarette, le regard dans le vide.

Si le flic n'était pas monté sous le porche, il n'aurait pas fait attention à l'homme, camouflé par les barreaux de la barrière de bois blanc.

" 'Pas vue… en aspirant une bouffée de tabac, haussant les épaules, regardant la maison d'en face à travers les barreaux.

\- Alors tu l'attends là ?

\- J'fume juste une clope…

\- Mais bien sûr… aller viens, on a besoin de toi, l'invitant à entrer. Faut qu'on finalise deux ou trois points…"

Le chasseur se lève, jette son mégot par dessus la balustrade, suivant son ami, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un ultime regard vers la maison vide.

Plusieurs survivants sont déjà là, accueillant le chasseur d'un sourire ou d'une main sur l'épaule à son passage.

" Faut qu'on décide comment on va s'y prendre… commence Rick, prenant place autour de la table du salon. On sait même pas où ils se réfugient.

\- Ils sont nulle part et partout… lâche Daryl.

\- Pardon ?! se retournant vers son ami.

\- Ils nous ont laissés partir cette fois, mais ils nous observent toujours…

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Ce matin, quand on s'est fightés avec Em' et qu'j'ai failli l'… s'interrompant, voyant tous les regards fixés sur lui. Ils se sont remis à siffler… comme l'autre nuit… On était près d'un pont… Emma a retrouvé not' chemin… Mais ils ont sifflé longtemps… z'étaient nombreux… super nombreux…

\- Et vous en avez pas chopé un seul ?! interroge encore Rick, attentif, préoccupé.

\- J'en n'ai vu aucun Rick ! On les entendait super fort, ils étaient juste là, mais ils étaient aussi invisibles que le chupacabra ! s'agace le chasseur.

\- Ok… le _chupacabra_ … commente Tobin, moqueur

\- Ta gueule Tobin ! lui somme Rick, le fusillant du regard.

.

.

La nuit tombe. Il fera noir dans quelques minutes à peine. Daryl revient devant le perron, un peu étonné que la maison soit toujours plongée dans le noir.

" _J'espère qu'elle est pas partie faire un tour avec ces pec' de Winchester… sont capables de lui mettre des idées dans la tête avec leur nom de flingue ces cons là… et si leur vieux s'en mêle…!_ " pense le chasseur.

C'est juste qu'il entend encore le bourdonnement à ses oreilles, mais par dessus, la voix de son amie résonne aussi plus fort : douce, gentille, amusante, attachante au possible, drôle… puis froide, en colère, muette.

Il se secoue pour tenter d'éloigner la douleur qui lui serre le ventre et monte une nouvelle fois sur le perron silencieux. Il va pour pousser la porte d'entrée qu'il sait ouverte. Mais le panneau de bois lui résiste. Incrédule, il s'escrime une seconde sur la poignée, ne comprenant pas qu'elle soit verrouillée. " _C'est quoi sa manie de verrouiller toutes les portes, là ?!_ " ne peut il s'empêcher de penser, déjà agacé.

Emma fixe la flamme de la petite bougie posée sur la table, devant elle, entre ses coudes. La tête dans ses mains, retenant ses mèches défaites encadrant son visage, les tenant à distance du feu. A travers la lueur, elle se noie dans ses pensées..

" Salut…"

Emma sursaute, elle se redresse d'un bond, debout, pour découvrir le chasseur à quelques centimètres d'elle, ne l'ayant pas du tout entendu approcher dans la pénombre. Elle se déplace un peu trop précipitamment, comme si elle voulait le fuir à tout prix.

" Quelle conne… se morigène-t-elle. Qu'est c'que tu veux ? tendue, la table de jardin entre eux, reprenant contenance, se voulant ferme.

\- Rien… voir si tu vas bien… marmonne-t-il haussant les épaules

\- Ca va, merci… le fixant droit dans les yeux, sur le même ton.

Elle tient pourtant le bord de la table à deux mains, de toutes ses forces. Elle s'en veut de s'être laissée surprendre. C'est vrai, quoi de plus naturel que de faire le tour de la maison et passer par le jardin, lorsqu'une porte d'entrée est verrouillée ?!

" J'voulais… commence le chasseur, très hésitant. J'étais v'nu te dire que…" s'embrouillant encore un peu plus.

A bien l'observer, Emma réalise qu'il n'est effectivement pas dans son état normal, l'air clairement fébrile. Dans le jour qui tombe rapidement, et à la lueur de la bougie entre eux, elle peut encore voir ses pupilles trop brillantes, trop dilatées de fièvre. Mais elle refuse de se laisser attendrir maintenant.

" Ok, tu me diras ce que tu veux vraiment un aut' jour… j'ai plus le temps, là… se penchant sur la bougie s'apprêtant à l'éteindre d'un souffle.

\- Non, attends ! s'approchant du pas qui les sépare, lui attrapant l'avant-bras le plus proche de lui.

\- Lâche moi !" s'exclame la jeune femme trop fort, se dégageant d'un geste trop brusque de sa main trop brûlante. Laisse moi… répète-t-elle plus calmement.

L'homme obéit à la seconde et fait un nouveau pas en arrière, interloqué de cette répulsion qu'elle lui exprime soudain. Il ne comprend rien. Alors il la fixe, ne voit qu'elle. Mais elle a quelque chose de changé. Il ne saurait définir quoi. Quelque chose semble pourtant brisé. Est-ce dans sa physionomie, ou dans ses yeux ?

Emma souffle la bougie, les plongeant dans une pénombre encore plus marquée. Elle lui tourne le dos, les épaules subitement plus lourdes, pour rentrer par la porte fenêtre vitrée de la maison. Mais elle s'arrête encore.

" C'est bon… Vous pouvez partir… Vous pouvez mener votre guerre… ce n'est pas la mienne de toute manière… Ca ne l'a jamais été... Vous pouvez abandonner Alexandria… et ils pourront ensuite revenir et se venger de vous sur nous… Et s'il ne reste que moi… s'interrompant, ne pouvant retenir un soupir. J'ai déjà été esclave une fois dans ma vie… Je peux l'être une seconde ; pourvu que ça ne tienne qu'à du jardinage."

Elle entre dans la maison, fermant sans bruit la porte derrière elle, disparaissant dans l'ombre de la maison.

Daryl la regarde faire sans un geste, et encore moins de mot. Il ne comprend pas tout. Il réalise que malgré l'air plutôt frais, la tête lui tourne à nouveau. Il entend surtout en boucle les derniers mots de Rick avant qu'ils ne se séparent un peu plus tôt, implacables.

" _Démerde toi, fais toi pardonner. Comme tu veux, j'veux pas l'savoir. Mais faut qu'elle vienne avec nous. Même si elle ne vient pas avec toi._ "

Un vertige un peu plus fort le prend, l'obligeant à s'appuyer une seconde sur la petite table de bois, quand il reconnaît qu'il a encore foiré. Putain de journée. Il jette un dernier regard sur la façade de la maison plongée dans le noir, et se décide à rebrousser chemin.

Emma reste au pied de l'escalier, écoutant les bruits extérieurs, le souffle court, attentive. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle entend à nouveau des pas sur le perron qui approchent de la porte d'entrée. Elle se raidit. Non pas de peur, mais de retenue, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas aller ouvrir la porte. Elle sait qu'elle a été trop dure. Elle sait surtout qu'elle ne mérite pas ses excuses, ou du moins son intérêt, qu'il semblait vouloir exprimer aussi maladroitement qu'il en était capable. Mais elle a pris sa décision, même si cela lui semblait inconcevable il y a encore trois jours. Et maintenant, elle doit s'y tenir. Tant pis si elle doit travailler pour des gens qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Rien d'exceptionnel par rapport à sa vie d'avant, finalement. Et elle apprendra peut être à les tolérer avec le temps.

Les pas cessent. Un frottement sourd contre la paroi. Puis un autre plus léger. Elle l'entend parce qu'elle est toute proche. Deux battements de coeur. Puis le bruit des pas reprend, et s'éloigne.

Au milieu de la rue, un cliquetis aigu résonne dans la nuit calme et le fait se retourner. La porte d'entrée blanche s'ouvre lentement. Daryl l'aperçoit dans l'encadrure de l'ouverture sombre. Il reste immobile un instant, fixant, figé, cette petite silhouette pâle se découpant sur le ventre sombre de la maison.

Elle voit Daryl se retourner et s'arrêter au milieu de la rue en face d'elle. Il reste là une seconde et elle se sent immobilisée, le fixant, rien de plus. Elle ne sait trop pourquoi elle a ouvert cette porte, même trop tard. Elle ne sait trop si elle veut qu'il revienne sur ses pas. Il n'a pas l'air décidé visiblement. Alors elle regarde à ses pieds, davantage par réflexe et se penche pour ramasser l'objet qu'elle y trouve. Elle lui lance un dernier regard et semble apercevoir un léger hochement de tête de sa part, malgré la pénombre tombée. Puis elle referme doucement la porte sur elle, appuyée contre la paroi, dans le noir complet, serrant contre elle le holster.

.

.

" Alors ?" demande Rick

Daryl secoue la tête sans lever le regard vers son ami. Il est assis sur la balancelle du perron de la 101 regardant sa cigarette se consumer entre ses doigts jaunis de tabac, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, ses mains pendant entre ses jambes.

Il sait que le chasseur a passé la nuit là, sur ce banc, même si le flic ne fait aucun commentaire.

"Ok, alors c'est à mon tour de jouer…" déclare l'homme aux santiags usées.

Il descend les marches en bois de son pas décidé, les doigts dans sa ceinture de revolver

Carl tenant sa soeur dans ses bras sort à son tour et observe son père qui s'éloigne, alors qu'Enid surgit derrière lui.

" Où va Papa ? demande le garçon

\- Recruter… le comprenant en le disant à voix haute.

Le chasseur se lève et dépasse le garçon et l'enfant.

Rick arrive à proximité de la porte, qui s'ouvre facilement à la surprise du chasseur le rattrapant.

Les deux hommes découvrent la jeune femme installée derrière le comptoir de sa cuisine parfaitement rangée. Daryl tourne la tête rapidement vers la porte d'entrée, comme perdu, ne sachant plus s'il se trouve chez son amie, ou dans la cuisine de Carol, tant la similitude de la pièce est frappante. Il se met à maudire ces baraques miroir, définitivement. Elle ne paraît pas surprise de les voir entrer dans sa maison sans aucune invitation de sa part. Elle porte la tasse fumante à ses lèvres, les regardant approcher du grand plan de travail.

Daryl note qu'elle semble prête à sortir, malgré l'heure très matinale.

Habillée, elle a aussi attaché ses cheveux comme il ne lui a jamais vu, ayant noué une partie en petit chignon ample, encadrant son visage et recouvrant ses deux oreilles, camouflant sa cicatrice couturée et sa peau rase. Elle a laissé le reste de ses mèches courir devant ses épaules et jusqu'au bas de son dos, de fines tresses sont parsemées dans ses longues boucles souples. Elle fixe les deux hommes de ses yeux clairs, contrastant encore davantage avec ses cheveux sombres, son visage toujours aussi pâle, par dessus le bord de sa tasse calée entre ses paumes.

Encore une fois, Daryl a la sensation de découvrir une autre femme. Il ne voit plus la petite Muskogee effarouchée mais combative. Elle semble surtout bien plus lumineuse, moins triste et moins malheureuse que celle qu'il a laissée dans son jardin, la veille.

" Bonjour…" les accueille Emma, aimablement, prenant son temps.

Rick l'observe, hochant la tête comme à son habitude avec elle. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'être une nouvelle fois surpris. Il voit bien que quelque chose a changé chez la jeune femme, sans parvenir à définir clairement quoi. Les ecchymoses, les éraflures de son visage semblent s'être encore estompées de la veille. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la jeune femme si paisible, si posée, si _prête_.

Il jette un regard interrogateur à son ami à côté de lui. " _En fait, vous vous êtes super bien entendus c'est ça ?!_ " pense-t-il comme si le chasseur pouvait percevoir aussi ses pensées.

Emma les observe en silence. Derrière les premiers venus, elle voit entrer Carl avec Judith dans les bras, puis Enid sur ses talons. Vient ensuite Tara, qui ralentit à peine en passant le seuil de la maison.

Rick fait mine de tourner la tête en entendant le bruit des pas multipliés, regardant le sol, attendant que tous soient prêts, attentifs, cachant un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

Puis il reporte son attention sur Emma en face de lui, marquant encore un temps de silence, vrillant son regard d'eau dans les yeux d'automne qui ne cillent pas. Il aime ce regard, il est confiant. Il sait qu'il ne fait pas d'erreur.

" Combien de rôdeur as-tu tué ? articule le flic, distinctement. Combien d'homme as-tu tué ? continue-t-il, assez fort pour que tous entendent. Et pourquoi ?"

Daryl se fige. Il fixe Emma et comprend, en une fraction de seconde quelque chose d'important. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu la lumière l'instant d'avant. Sur les mots de Rick se superposent, dans sa tête, encore les mots d'Abraham " _T'as déjà pensé à te maquer pour de bon ?_ " Et il comprend soudain qu'elle est déjà son définitif. Il la détaille toujours, à travers les mèches qui lui barrent le visage, stoïque, en attente.

Emma n'a pas conscience du regard du chasseur et encore moins de tous les autres derrière lui. Elle ne voit que Rick. Elle prend encore son temps pour poser sa tasse sur la table devant elle, sans bruit.

Puis elle relève ses yeux orange vif sur le chef d'Alexandria.

* * *

 _ **Merci d'être venu jusqu'ici, merci de vos reviews !**_

 _ **Et à très bientôt pour la suite des aventures d'Emma ;)**_

 _ **Source : wiki/The_Walking_Dead_Wiki**_


End file.
